What Happens When?
by The Simonette254
Summary: What happens when the Chipmunks/Chipettes get into humorous trouble? We get funny injuries,crazy adventures,and slighty weird situations. Sucky summary I know.
1. Welcome to What Happens When

**What happens when...?**

**1)You piss Jeanette off.**

Chassidy:"Now Jeanette is usually a mild mannered person but they are times when even "she goes off her rocker".

Jeanette: "Hey has anybody seen my Biology textbook."

Eleanor: "I think Alvin has it."

Alvin: "Come on you drive like my grandmother."

Jeanette: "Alvin can I...um get my book back?"

Alvin: (didn't noticed)

Jeanette: "Alvin, Alvin, ALLLVIIIIIN!"

Alvin: "What! What the hell do you want?"

Jeanette: "My Book!"

Alvin: "Here, you didn't need to yell."

Jeanette: "(claws retracting, fist clinched) I hate you Alvin."

Alvin:" Love ya too Jean."

Jeanette: (claws Alvin in the pack of the head)

* * *

**2) You take food from Theo and/or Ellie.**

Chassidy:"We're still a bit shaken up.

Jeanette: "I still have nightmares."

Simon: "Me too too."

(Brittany walks in)

Simon: "Hey Brittany how's Alvin doing?"

Brittany: "He's okay still stable, well Alvin stable"

Jeanette: "I can't believe they almost killed him over a chocolate-glazed donut."

Brittany: "Lesson learned, don't take or eat Theo and/or Ellie's food or face the consequences."

(All of them shudder)

* * *

**AN: Love it, hate it tell me what you think.**

**Simonette254 out.**


	2. Anger Problems,Magic,and Justin Bieber

**What Happens when…?**

**4) You mess with Chassidy Miller**

Chassidy:" If I don't get to you, you'd be lucky and unlucky cause then my friend Mike will get you."

Michael:" Nobody messes with the Seville's, and we make sure they don't mess with the Miller sisters."

Chassidy:" I'm glad you care for my sisters. (whispers: and me)

Michael:" What was that?"

Chassidy:" Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

**5) You mess with Michael Seville**

Chassidy:" I will kill you okay."

Michael:" I'm glad you care about my well-being Chassidy."

Chassidy:" You'd do the same for me, remember rule #4."

Michael:" Right o-of course I would."

* * *

**6) You mention mating season around The Chipettes**

Dave :"( sees Toby running by) What happened?"

Toby:" I may have accidentally mentioned mating season around the girls."

Chipettes:" TOBIN ALEXANDER SEVILLE MEET YOUR DEATH."

Eleanor :"( holding a chainsaw) Let's get him!"

* * *

**7) You run out of toaster waffles**

Simon:" You don't want to see us when that happens."

Theodore:" Uh Simon…"

Simon:" Yeah…"

Theodore:" WE'RE ALL OUT OF TOASTER WAFFLES!"

Chipmunks/Chipettes:" WHAT!"

Alvin:" Dave go get some more."

Dave:" Guys it's 7:00 at night, I'll get some tomorrow".

(Michael and Chassidy shoots Dave with a beam of energy)

Dave:" I'll be back guys I'm going to get some more toaster waffles."

* * *

**8) You make the Seville's or the Miller's angry**

Chassidy:" After me and Mike found out about our powers, my sisters…

Michael:" and my brothers, found out their powers too."

(loud crash in living room)

Michael and Chassidy:" ALVIN BRANDON SEVILLE AND BRITTANY ALICE MILLER THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THE T.V. THAT BROKE!"

Alvin and Brittany :"(sarcastically) No mom and dad."

* * *

**9)You take Jeanette's or Chassidy's glasses**

Michael:" They have them for a reason…"

(sees Chassidy falling down the steps)

Chassidy:" Whoa! (caught by Michael) T-thank you Michael."

Simon:" They are completely accident prone, cause they can't see at all without them."

(sees Jeanette falling also)

Jeanette:" Ahh! (caught by Simon) A-and you too Simon."

Michael:" Where are your glasses girls?"

Jeanette:" Cover your ears boys. BRIIITAAANYYY!"

Chassidy:" ALLLVIIIN!"

* * *

**10) You give Brittany or Alvin advice**

Theodore:" I still got a munkin headache from Alvin yelling at me."

Eleanor:" You? Not only do I still have a munkin headache from Brittany yelling at me, but also from her throwing her vanity brush at me."

Alvin & Brittany:" Can I get some advice."

Theodore & Eleanor:" Hell No!"

Alvin & Brittany: 0_0

* * *

**11) You leave an incest fan fiction on the computer.**

Eleanor:" Alvin and Brittany haven't Stopped throwing up, and Simon and Jeanette won't stop freaking out in the corner. (sees Michael and Chassidy all beaten up) Any luck?"

Chassidy:" No, Britt and Jean are tougher than they look. I'm about to get an ice pack, you need one Mike?"

Michael:" Yes, Thank you Chass."

Eleanor:" So I take it that things didn't go well on your end."

Michael:" Surprisingly most of this damage came from Si."

(Chassidy walks back in)

Eleanor:" So who was the one reading that horrifying fan fiction, cause it wasn't me?"

Michael and Chassidy:" It wasn't us".

Eleanor:" So it had to be either Dave or Toby."

Everyone: 0_0

…

**12) The Chipmunks and Chipettes meet Justin Bieber**

Chassidy:" Now I may not like him but when they met him it was not pretty."

Alvin:" It wasn't that bad".

Chassidy:" So why does he have a restraining order against y'all?"

Eleanor:" Jealousy."

Chassidy: *facepalm*


	3. Chipmunks vs Chipettes Wars

**I'm back people with a new chapter of What Happens When...?This chapter is going to have a bit of friendly violence. What am I kidding, this chapter is going to have lots of twists and turns. 1st is Alvin verses Brittany in a Just Dance off.2nd Jeanette verses Simon in a Guitar Hero 3 off.3rd Theodore verses Eleanor in a 3 stages of Hell cook-off.4th Chassidy verses Michael in a battle of the minds and their powers.**

**Who will win?**

**What Happens When...?**

#13:The munks and ettes gets competitive.

Brittany:"I bet that I can out Just Dance you Alvin."

Alvin:"In you're dreams Britt, I can totally out Just Dance you

because its is my nature to be awesomer then anybody."

Simon:"Are they seriously fighting over this?"

Jeanette:"Brittany actually has A point for once, you boys always act

like you're better at everything."

Theodore:"Well its kind of true."

Eleanor:"Oh please Theo,I bet that I can cook A better meal...No 3 than you."

Michael:"You think your skills in the kitchen are better then my little brothers, please Eleanor."

Chassidy:"You think your brother can beat my sister?"

Brittany:"Well let's see who's better between me and Alvin in a Just Dance off."

Alvin:"You're going down Britt."

Simon:"... Me and Jeanette, in a guitar hero off."

Jeanette:"I'm going to be the new guitar hero Master."

Eleanor:"... Me and Theodore are going to have cook off."

Theodore:"where I will be victorious!"

Michael:"And finally, me and Chassidy in a battle of intelligence and our powers."

Chassidy:"... Where you will lose and I will be watching as you taste defeat! "

Chipmunks and Chipettes:"Bring it on!"

* * *

round 1:Brittany verses Alvin begin!

the competition is going to be intense. Brittany chooses the dance

Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO are pretty much in sync with each other.

They are neck in neck who is going to be victorious, Alvin looks like he's going to do it,

but Brittany hits the last move,Brittany wins!

Brittany:"Yes! Yes! I won, I beat you Alvin!

Alvin:"Well we still got 3 more chipmunks that can beat you're sisters."

* * *

round 2 Simon verses Jeanette begin!

they start up the game and Simon puts on the song:Chelsea Dagger by the Fratellis.

Simon is impressed by how good Jeanette is playing and keeping up with him he's thinking "she's a little too good but I can beat her".They get to the chorus and Simon just dominates. The last chords are hit and Simon wins!

Simon:"oh yeah! I win!I win!I win!"

Jeanette:"I'll get you next time Simon."

the score is the Chipmunks 1 point and the Chipettes 1 point

* * *

round 3 Theodore verses Eleanor begin!

The two of them start getting there ingredients for their dishes. Eleanor is first starting out,but Theodore is not too far behind. When she is about to make her dessert Eleanor goes over to see how Theodore's is coming along when sees the masterpiece in action, she starts planning and "accidentally" drops a whole container of cinnamon in his batter.

Theodore:"You did that on purpose!"

Eleanor:"Did not!"

Theodore:"Did too!"

the two start throwing the cake batter at each other.

Until both Theodore and Eleanor and it gets hit in the face and falls to the ground.

round 3 ends in a draw.

* * *

round 4 Chassidy verses Michael begin!

Chassidy:"You're going down Seville. "

Michael:"Bring it Miller."

The two started out with their powers. They seemed to have the same idea as they both aimed, shot and sent each other careening into the wall. They got up in a bit of pain.

Chassidy:"Your powers are strong Master Seville."

Michael:"As of yours Master Miller."

Chassidy:"But your intelligence is no match for mine."

Michael:"Oh you think so?"

(Michael pulled out A water gun filled with a green serum that can change a Chipette into a Chipmunk)

Chassidy:"You are clever, but not clever enough."

(Chassidy pulled out a water gun filled with a purple serum that can change a Chipmunk into a Chipette)

Michael and Chassidy:"You lose."

The two of them shot their water guns at each other at the same next thing they saw was darkness.

* * *

Two hours later...

Theodore:"Uh Mike A-are you okay?"

Eleanor:"W-what about you Chass?"

Chassidy and Michael:"I'm in intense pain, who won?"

Everyone:"0_0 Well."

Alvin:"It ended in a tie, but you two might've lost the most.

Chassidy and Michael:"What do you mean?"

(Alvin and Brittany hold a mirror up to their faces)

Chassidy and Michael:*screams*

Chassidy:"I'M A CHIPMUNK! "

Michael:"I'M A CHIPETTE! "

Chassidy and Michael:"NO MORE COMPETITIONS FOR TWO MONTHS! "

* * *

**Chassidy:"Oh my god I can't believe this. can me and Mike get back to our original genders?"**

**Michael:WE'D BETTER!**

**Chassidy:"Relax at least you're not an ugly Chipette. "**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chassidy:"welcome back to a new installment of what happens when...?**

**Yes me and Mike are still gender switched."**

**Michael:"How long do we have to be like this.? I don't like being like this."**

**Chassidy:"quiet you. You need to quit complaining, we won't be like this for long."**

**Michael:"but you have gotten used to acting like a boy because**

**you and Ellie are always playing sports ."**

**Chassidy:"its okay Mikey we won't be like this for long I promise."**

**Jeanette:"Uh guys can we start the next chapter?"**

**Chassidy:"Right without further ado,**

**I give you chapter 4 of what happens when...?**

* * *

**what happens when...?**

**13)They face torment at school.**

Michael:"Dave are you crazy?! I can't go to school like this!"

Dave:"Look Mike,I don't care what happened yesterday, you still

got school."

Chassidy:"(whispers)Al, Britt, get over here."

Brittany:"What is it now Chassidy?"

Chassidy:"I know this sounds mean but later on in the day,

I want you and Alvin to follows Mike and sing a sad song."

Alvin:"That sounds cruel, even for you."

Chassidy:"Hey I'm not that cruel,besides we've done worse

to each other obviously."

Brittany:"But I think now isn't a time to do it,I mean look at him."

Alvin:" And he still got to deal with Ryan and Jennifer."

Chassidy:"(looks at Mike and her ears drop)Oh, you're right.

How could I be so cruel and even heartless.I should be helping,

not hurting. Thanks Britt and you too Al."

Alvin:"Your sister got a good heart, you taught her well Britt."

Brittany:"Thanks Alvin."

* * *

**Location:West Eastman High**

Michael:"Well here we go."

Chassidy:"It'll be okay Michael, remember we're in this together."

Michael:"But what about...

Chassidy:"Michael look at me! We're gonna be just fine."

Ryan:"Well if it isn't the nerd and nerdette."

Michael and Chassidy:"(telepathically) Damn."

Chassidy:"Why don't you leave us alone Ryan!?"

Ryan:"(grabs Chassidy by her tail) Because it's fun."

Michael:"Put her down Ryan!"I'm warning you!"

Ryan:"Alrighty then, if you say so."(throws Chassidy)

Chassidy:"Ahh! (lands in trashcan)oof!Let me out!"

Michael:"I'm coming!"(grabbed by Jennifer)

Jennifer:"You're not going anywhere."

Theodore and Eleanor:"That's not a good idea."

Simon and Jeanette:"They're breaking rules 4 and 5."

Alvin and Brittany:"Don't forget rule 8."

Brittany:"While Michael nearly kills them,I'm gonna help Chassidy out

the trash."

Michael:"That was easy,where's Chassidy?"

Alvin:"She left, she was really upset about what happened. "

Michael:"I'll talk to her later."

* * *

**Michael:"Chassidy is still upset so I'll end this one."**

**Jeanette:"You gotta help my sister."**

**Michael:"I will, you and Si need to work on that antidote, anyway...**

**Michael and Jeanette:"Goodbye for now."**


	5. WWE, Vet Visits,and Brittney Spears

**Jeanette:"Chassidy is still upset so I'll be writing these rules.**

**Michael is going to be helping Si with the antidote for them.**

**Anyway here's Chapter 5**

* * *

**15)Nikki Minaj is banned**

Jeanette:"Her music is inappropriate, and her voice gets on my

nerves."

Brittany:"I beez in the trap, be- beez...

Jeanette:"No! (throws banana at Brittany)

Brittany:"(slices it with her powers) Ha!(hit by Jean's power)

Ow, that hurts Jean. At least put my rule in."

Jeanette:"Fine."

* * *

**16)Brittney Spears is banned also**

Brittany:"There can only be one Brittany."

(hears Ellie singing here's "oops I did it again")

Brittany:"(Shoots Eleanor with her powers)Never sing

her songs!"

Jeanette:"Alright break it up you two I don't want to call the

vet again."

* * *

**17) Vet visits are common in our household.**

Jeanette:"I have a feeling there will be an example of this rule

in 3, 2, 1...

Alvin:"Sweet Chin Music!"(Jean dodges)

Jeanette:"RKO!"(hits Alvin with the RKO) Told ya."

Alvin:(groans in pain)

* * *

**18) WWE is actually not banned**

Theodore:"Everybody actually enjoys it."

Eleanor:"I've beaten Brittany with the RKO,Spear, and the Black

Widow. "

Jeanette:"I've beaten Brittany, Alvin, Michael,and Simon."

Brittany:"You're good Jean.I'll get you one day."

* * *

**19)No Resident Evil 6**

Alvin:"It even scared the crap out of me."

Brittany:"He was sleeping with a plush version of me for a week."

Jeanette:"Now that was scary."

Brittany:"The video game?"

Jeanette:"No, the fact that Alvin has a plush version of you."

Alvin and Brittany:*blushing*

* * *

**20) Theodore and Eleanor I don't care if you have a nightmare,**

**Don't ask me or Simon can you sleep with us. Ask Britt or Alvin.**

Theodore:"They blasts us into the walls...

Eleanor:"While they are asleep. "

Jeanette:"Why don't you sleep with each other?"

Theo and Ellie:"*facepalm*Why didn't we think of that?"

* * *

**21) Alvin will you please stop pissing Brittany off.**

Jeanette:"We've already spent $18,000 on vet bills.

And most of that is because you won't leave Brittany

alone."

Alvin:"Aww come on, it's not that bad."

Brittany:"ALLLVIIINN!"

Jeanette:"Britt what's... (laughing hysterically)"

Brittany:"IT'S NOT FUNNY! "

Alvin:"I thought you liked pink Britt. "

Brittany:"NOT AS MY FUR COLOR ALVIN!"

Alvin:"You're still the pretty one Brittany."

Brittany:"Good, cause now... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Jeanette:"*sigh*I'll call the vet AGAIN."

* * *

**22) NO CHEWING GUM!**

Jeanette:"Do you know how many times, I've had to stand in the

freezer because of gum related incidents?"

Theodore:"(crawling) Jean...help...me!"

Jeanette:"Oh my god Theo!"Ellie help me get Theo into the freezer! "

Eleanor:"(running up the hall)I'M COMING TEDDY!"

* * *

**23)All songs by LMFAO except Party Rock Anthem the clean**

**version is banned.**

Jeanette:"Not my rule people."

Dave:"The clean version of PRA is an exception."

Alvin:"In the club Party Rock..."

Theodore:"You looking for your girl, she hips my hop."

Alvin:"Nonstop when we in the shop..."

Theodore:"Booty moving weight, like she own da block."

Eleanor:"Alright we get it, you like the exception."

* * *

**24)Angry Birds is banned.**

Eleanor:"It brings the worse out of peop-uh chipmunks, even me."

Theodore:"ARE YOU KIDDING ME,SON OF A-"

Jeanette:"Theodore! "

Eleanor:"Why is this Teddy, and not Alvin?"

Alvin:*me gusta face*

Eleanor and Jeanette:*facepalm*

* * *

**25) Dave stay away from the kitchen.**

Eleanor:"You can't cook Dave."

Brittany:"Now Chassidy is afraid of your cooking after the

lasagna incident."

Dave:"It wasn't that bad."

The Chipettes:"WE ALMOST DIED!"

* * *

**26)Temple Run 2 is also banned.**

Alvin:"I've broken 2 tablets and 3 iPhones."

Jeanette:"I've broken 3 tablets and 5 iPhones."

Brittany:"I've broken 6 iPhones."

Eleanor:"Me and Theo has broken 9 iPhones."

Everyone:"Together."

Theodore:"Each."

Everyone:0_0

* * *

**Jeanette:"Well that's all we have for today...**

**Simon:"Jeanette the antidote is complete."**

**Jeanette:"That's great, why isn't Mike changed back? "**

**Michael:"Me and Chassidy have a score to settle.**

**Chassidy:"Bonzai!(tackles Mike)I've been wanting to hear**

**that from you all day. "**

**Michael:"*laughs*Looks like someone is happy again."**

**Chassidy:"Tonight we start plotting, tomorrow we take**

**action."(she leaves)**

**Jeanette:"Thanks Michael for cheering her up."**

**Michael:"No biggie Jean."**


	6. Chass & Mike's Revenge&Meet The Littles

**Alvin:"Sorry for the long wait,but unfortunately the story has been..."**

**Michael:"ALLVIIIN!"**

**Alvin:"What I was just joking,relax Mike."**

**Michael:"Don't do that your gonna get us all in trouble."**

**Alvin:"Aww come on, why you gotta bring a munk down like that?"**

**Michael:"Shut up Alvin."**

**Alvin:"Make me."**

**Chassidy:"Alright boys break it up, we don't need anymore vet visits.**

**So while I keep these two from killing each other, Theo and Ellie will be**

**doing the rules. thanks to EmilyAnaya19 for her OC's "The Littles"**

* * *

**Theodore's Rules**

**27)Don't downsize my cooking**

Theodore:"I maybe nice and sweet,but if you say my cooking is

bad or say anything bad about my cooking I will hurt you."

* * *

**28)Watch out for Eleanor when she's playing soccer. **

Theodore:"No offence Eleanor,but you kick really hard."

Eleanor:"That's why I'm the best."

Theodore:"Yeah but I remember the time you were practicing your game winning kick,

the ball came in the house through the cat door and good thing I was paying attention, or

else I would've been in the hospital."

Eleanor:"*blushing*Sorry Theo."

Theodore:"*laughing*It's okay Ellie."

* * *

**29)Unless you're Chassidy or Brittany, do not try to break up a Alvin/Michael munk fight.**

Theodore and Eleanor:"You have been warned."

Jeanette:"But we were to late for Dave."

Dave:"(from room) Can somebody help me to the bathroom? "

Eleanor:"When I was younger, so much younger than today.I never needed

anybody's help in any way."

Brittany and Jeanette:"Now these days are gone...

Eleanor:"But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured."

Brittany and Jeanette:"And now I find...

Eleanor:"Now I find,I've change my mind,I've opened up the doors."

Theodore:"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down."

Simon:"I am feeling down."

Theodore:"And I do appreciate you being 'round."

Simon:"Being around."

Theodore:"Won't you help me get my feet back on the ground.

Simon:"Feet back on."

Simon and Theodore:"Won't you please please help me."

Chipettes:"Help me..."

Theo and Simon:"Help me oooh."

* * *

**30)Beware of the sleeping Alvin**

Theodore:"I remember he was having a kung fu dream, and he spin kicked

me out the window. The only one that noticed was Eleanor, she nursed me

back to health."

Eleanor:"Happy to help Teddy."

Theodore:"I would say time for you to do your rules, but it's time to go to school."

* * *

**Location:West Eastman High**

Eleanor:"So how are you two gonna get your revenge."

Michael:"Well it's quite simple, you see..."

Chassidy:"Come on Mike, let's go."

Michael:"I'll explain later (wrist grabbed by Chassidy) Whoa Chass slow down!"

Eleanor:"*giggles*That's my sister."

Stranger Chipette:"Eleanor is that you?"

Eleanor:"Lizzie, I can't believe it!I've missed you."

Stranger Chipettes:"Don't forget about us."

Eleanor:"Lottie, Lannie, it's great to see you girls too."

Lottie:"So where are your sisters?"

Lannie:"Yeah, I'd bet they'd be happy to see us.

Eleanor:"Well, Britt is probably with the cheerleaders, Jean is most likely

in the library, and Chassy is wreaking havoc."

Lannie:"Same old Chassy and Jean."

Lottie:"Well class is about to start and all us girls have the same class."

* * *

**Miss Miller's class**

Miss Miller:"Class today we have three new students, meet Charlotte, Elizabeth, and Elaine."

Lottie:"That's Lottie, Lizzie, and Lannie to you."

Miss Miller:"Well the roster says:Charlotte,Elizabeth, and Elaine,so I'll address as such Charlotte. "

Lizzie:"Let's get her!"

(clamoring in background)

Eleanor:"Well while this is happening, I'm gonna start these rules."

* * *

**Eleanor's Rules**

**31) Do not and I mean do not call The Littles by their real names**

Eleanor:"I don't need to explain this one, they pretty much did that themselves."

* * *

**32)The Littles are like us The Chipettes in personality,so don't make them mad either.**

(snap in background)

Eleanor:"What was that?"

Lottie:"(sweetly)Nothing for you to worry about Ellie."

Eleanor:"*0_0* O-kay."

* * *

**33) The people in the Seville/Miller family are crazy.**

Eleanor:"(sees Chassidy skipping into the classroom) What the munk?"

Michael:"She got her revenge on Ryan."

Eleanor:"How?"

(Michael gestures Eleanor out towards the football field)

Eleanor:"Chassidy Marie Miller,I can't believe you stripped him to his boxers

and tied him to the goal post."

Chassidy:"I also took pictures, and sent them to every cheerleader."

Eleanor:"You're so evil."

Chassidy:*me gusta face*

* * *

**34) Michael is a good revenge artist.**

Eleanor:"So what did you do?"

Michael:"First, you can learn a lot of ways to torture girls from Brittany.

Well first I took her clothes from her gym locker and replaced them with boys

clothes, then I took her makeup, lastly I put fish juice in her purfume."

Eleanor:"You're just as evil as my sister."

Chassidy:"Alrighty,since our revenge has been taking care of, we can take this antidote.

You and Simon did test this, right?"

Michael:"Of course, I wouldn't put my friend's life in danger,and myself for

that matter."

Chassidy:"O-okay, bottoms up I-I guess."

(they drink the antidote, and pass out)

Eleanor:"SIIMOON!"

Simon:"Yeah Eleanor, oh I see they took the antidote,they'll be fine,

and they'll wake up and be back to normal."

* * *

**Location:Seville/Miller Residents**

**Time:6:30pm**

Chassidy:"Haven't slept that good in days."

(walks past Michael)

Michael:"Hey Chassidy."

Chassidy:"Hey Michael."

Michael and Chassidy:0_0 (look back)

Michael:"It worked, I'm a chipmunk again!"

Chassidy:"Yes! (hugs Michael) Mike you're a genius!"

(somebody clears their throat, the other six are watching them)

Alvin:"(smugly)Did we miss something?"

Chassidy:"*chuckles nervously*I guess I got a little excited about getting

back to normal."

Jeanette:"Well I missed my twin sister."

Simon:"And I missed my twin brother."(lightly punches Mike's arm)

* * *

**Chassidy:"It's good to be back."**

**Michael:"Tell me about it."**

**Chassidy:"Being a Chipette isn't that bad,I believe being a chipmunk is harder. "**

**Michael:"(smugly) Wanna try it again? "**

**Chassidy:"Oh Hell no."**

**Brittany:"Remember you can send rules to us."**

**Alvin:Yeah that would be awesome, almost as awesome as me."**

**Brittany, Chassidy, and Michael:"ALLVIIIN! "**

**Simon and Jeanette:"That would be very helpful."**

**Theodore and Eleanor:"Adios Amigos!"**


	7. Evil Geniuses,Rubix Cubes&Tickle Torture

**Alvin:"We're back and things are really strange lately."**

**Brittany:"Alvin,your scientific brothers and my scientific sisters are totally not acting like themselves."**

**Theodore:"We'll explain more in this set of rules."**

* * *

**35) Don't leave anything that can cause death around."**

Eleanor:"Chassidy almost killed Michael with Alvin's pocket knife."

Theodore:"That fight went on for hours."

* * *

**36) Actually that last rule didn't really matter.**

Brittany:"They're geniuses,can't they make their own weapons?"

Jeanette:"(holding a ray gun) Prepare to die Seville."

Simon:"(holding a ray gun also) Bring it Miller."

Brittany:"(dodges blasts) What the munk is wrong with them?"

* * *

**37) When they work with their twin it's even worse.**

Jeanette & Chassidy:"YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO THE MILLER TWINS!"

Simon&Michael:"NEVER!"

Chassidy:"I know how to settle this."

Girls&Guys:"GENIUS ROBOT BATTLE."

Theo,Ellie,Al,and Britt:"NO!"

* * *

**38) Rubix Cube, nuff said.**

Jeanette:"These things are evil."

Simon:"What monster would make this?"

Chassidy:"This is torture."

Michael:"We're the smartest Chipmunks in this house,and we're getting outsmarted by a cube."

*1 hour later*

Jean,Si,Chass,and Mike:"MUNK THIS!"(disintegrate Rubix Cube)

* * *

**39)Oh great now they're evil geniuses.**

Jean,Si, Chass,and Mike:"Bwahahahaha, and now(blasted through the house by the others)

Eleanor:"Thank God that's over."

Theodore:"Amen to that."

*3 hours later*

Simon:"Anybody care to explain why we woke up outside?"

Alvin:"You four went all evil genius on us."

Jeanette:"Really,that's interesting."

* * *

**40)YouTube is a Seville's/Miller's best frenemy.**

Brittany:"Like when we got Michael and Chassidy doing the Say Hey scene from Chipwrecked."

Chassidy:"(seething) Well Brittany, how about the video me, Mike,Jean, and Si got of you and Alvin doing the song Forget You."

Alvin:"0_0 You guys didn't."

Jean and Chass:"Oh she's just a gold-digger,just thought you should know."

Si and Mike:"Why don't you go and tell your little boyfriend."

* * *

**41)Mother's Day is hard for the Chipettes.**

Chipettes:(Huddled together crying)

Theodore:"This is so sad."

Michael:"Should we help them?"

Simon:"Not right now, they need to console each other."

Alvin:"I feel their pain."

* * *

**42) Don't be surprised if you see The Chipmunks in a tree the same way.**

Alvin/Simon:"They made up their minds and they started packing. They left before the sun came up that day. An exit to eternal summer slacking. But where were they going without ever knowing the way?

They stayed up all night and they got to talking. They now had more important things to say. And when the car broke down they started walking. Where were they going without ever knowing the way?

Chipmunks:"Anyone could see the road that they walk on is paved in gold. And it's always summer, they'll never get cold. They'll never get hungry. They'll never get old and gray. You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere. They won't make it home but they really don't care. They wanted the highway, they're happy there today , today."

Theodore/Michael:"The children woke up and they couldn't find 'em. They Left before the sun came up that day. They just drove off and left it all behind 'em. But where were they going without ever knowing the way?"

Chipmunks:"Anyone could see the road that they walk on is paved in gold. And it's always summer, they'll never get cold. They'll never get hungry. They'll never get old and gray. You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere. They won't make it home but they really don't care. They wanted the highway they're happy there today , today."

The Chipettes:"(sobbing) That was so beautiful."

The Chipmunks:"(sobbing also):"Group hug."

Dave:"*sighs*They really miss their parents."

* * *

**43) Dave stop trying to talk cool, leave it to Alvin."**

Dave:"Aw come on dawgs what's wrong with my talking, I think it sounds tight."

Chipmunks/Chipettes:"MY EARS, MAKE IT STOP!"

* * *

**44) NO MUSIC TORTURE!**

Michael:"I didn't think I'd make her cry, I was just trying to wake her up."

Jeanette:"YOU BLASTED NIKKI MINAJ IN HER EAR!"

Chassidy:"I hate you, come near me and I'll hurt you."

Michael:"*ears drop*Man I really screwed up."

Jeanette:"You had to break rule 4."

* * *

**45)When a Chipette is pissed off,she's pissed off, then she's sad.**

Michael:"Chassidy you can't stay made at me forever."

Chassidy:"(from a tree) Leave me alone."

Michael:"Well if you want to talk,you know where to find me."

Eleanor:"They're going through an Alvin/Brittany problem."

Theodore:"We need to help them."

* * *

**46) Tickle torture:works every time**

Theodore:"Come on Mike you can't give up."

Michael:"If she wants to be left alone, then I'll let her."

*tree out back (A/N:yeah she's still up there)*

Eleanor:"You can't stay mad at him forever."

Chassidy:"You may have forgotten that my hearing is still munked up, my ears are ringing,also I can still hear Nikki Minaj in my head."

Eleanor:"Why don't we talk in our room?"

(thunder/rain)

Chassidy:"(jumps)Yeah lets go."

*Chipmunks/Chipettes room*

Theodore:"Now you two are going to apologize to each other."

*locks door*

Chassidy/Michael:"No way."

Eleanor:"Don't act like Al and Britt apologize or else.

Chassidy/Michael:"Or else what?"

Theodore:"*me gusta face*Let's get them Eleanor."

(they both jump Chass and Mike and starts tickling them)

Chassidy:"*laughing*Ellie stop it...hahaha please."

Michael:"*laughing*Theo I'm warning you hahaha...stop."

Theo/Ellie:"APOLOGIZE!"

Chassy/Mike:"NEVER! "

Eleanor:"Add your feet Theodore."

(Michael and Chassidy are in tears)

Chassidy:"*laughing*Alright Alright!"

Michael:"*laughing*I'll do it!"

Michael and Chassidy:"I'll apologize."

Chassidy:"I can breathe,I-I'm sorry for being hostile."

Michael:"I'm s-sorry sorry,I shouldn't have blasted Nikki Minaj in your ears."

* * *

**Theodore/Eleanor:"What a happy way to end the chapter."**

**Chassidy:"*laughing*Speak for yourselves,I can't stop laughing."**

**Michael:"*laughing*Me neither."**

**(both passes out from lack of oxygen)**

**Simon:"Me and Jean are gonna try to wake our twins up."**

**Jeanette:"Remember you can send rules,you will get credit."**

**Alvin:"The song sang by us Chipmunks during that emotional rule doesn't belong to us or the author."**

**Brittany:"She only owns the story plots and my sister Chass,and Alvin's brother Mike."**


	8. Injuries Galore

**Michael:"Hello ladies and gentlemen,and welcome to MizTv!"**

**Chassidy:"Really, just because your name is Mike doesn't mean you're The Miz."**

**Jeanette:"Okay, I'm starting the chapter now,they didn't hear me. We want to thank**

**KiBoy for rule 47,Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for rule 52, and EmilyAnaya19 fo rule 54.**

**Well here's the chapter."**

* * *

**47)DO NOT PRANK KI!**

Theodore:"Unless you want a demigod chipmunk chasing you around, like 2 months ago."

*flashback*

Michael:"Alvin, I'm not so sure about this."

Alvin:"Come on he's harmless.I got detention so I won't be able to see you do it, good luck."

*15 minutes later Seville house*

Michael:"*sighs*Well here goes nothing."

(Michael sneaks up on Ki and pours orange paint on him)

Ki:*growls,katana appears in his hand*

Michael:"Oh munk!"

*15 minutes later*

Chassidy:"Hey Jean have you seen Mike?"

Michael:"I'm...right...here."(collapses)

Chassidy:"Michael, my god what the munk happened to you?!

Michael:"I...pranked...Ki."

Chassidy:"Why the hell would you do that?His powers are like ten times stronger than ours."

Michael:"Alvin...told me...he was...harmless."

Chassidy:"ALLLLVIIIIN!"

* * *

*West Eastman High*

Alvin:"*ear twitched*Oh munk."

Brittany:"What'd you do this time?"

Alvin:"Broke rule 5."

Brittany:"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

*Chassidy appears in the room at lightning fast speed*

Chassidy:"ALVIN BRANDON SEVILLE,YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

*Seville house*

Michael:"*ear twitched, laughs*She was not kidding when she said she'll kill somebody if they mess with me."

* * *

**48)WWE theme songs meet The munks and ettes. **

Toby:"They wrote the songs down that best represent them."

Alvin-I Came to Play*The Miz*(first word in it is AWWWESOOOME!)

Chassidy-I'm All Grown Up*Stephanie McMahon*(it fits)

Brittany-You're Not Enough For Me*Michelle McCool* (surprise surprise)

Theodore-I Came From Money*Ted DiBiase Jr.*(lotta green)

Simon-You Think You Know Me*Edge*(wow Simon)

Jeanette-I Ain't the Lady to Mess With*Victoria* (*laughs*Really)

Eleanor-She Looks Good to Me*Eve Torres*(may-be)

Michael-Cult of Personality*CM Punk*(yeah it fits)

Ki-Voices*Randy Orton*(scary, but no surprise)

* * *

**49)Prank wars suck Cheeseballs.**

Chassidy:"How I got tied up to you I have no idea."

Michael:"Blame our twins."

Theodore:"How could you Ellie."

Eleanor:"You look cute lime green Teddy."

Theodore:"I LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN HIGHLIGHTER!"

Ki:"Amateurs."

Jeanette:"What did you do?"

(Brittany walks in her outfit red and Alvin walks in a pink hoodie)

Chipmunks,Chipettes,and Ki:*laughing hysterically*

Alvin and Brittany:"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

**50) These all end the same so I'm making it into one rule:Call Theo and/or Ellie fat,**

**call Alvin lame,call Brittany ugly,call Jean,Si, Mike,or Chass stupid.**

Toby:"The end result is death or near death by Chipmunks and Chipettes."

* * *

**51)Dave + Dancing = Chipmunks LMFAOing.**

Dave:"My dancing is not that bad."

Alvin:"We put it on YouTube."

Brittany:"Every comment was 'LMFAO!'

Dave:"Shut up."

* * *

**52)Don't pull Brittany's tail!**

Jeanette:"If you know what's good for you.

Brittany:"Well a couple of weeks ago, I was lying in my bed enjoying the comfort.

When out of nowhere Ellie pulls my poor tail."

Eleanor:"(on crutches) That's a bunch of bull and you know it!"

Chassidy:"Then what really happened?"

Eleanor:"It was a Monday morning and all of us was downstairs,except Brittany who was still asleep.

Dave said It was my turn to wake Brittany up and...

*flashback*

Eleanor:"Brittany it's time to get up for school."

Brittany:"*groans*I don't want to get up."

Eleanor:"Come on Brittany."

Brittany:"No!"

Eleanor:"I didn't want to do this."(yanks Britt's tail)

Brittany:*growls*(blasts Ellie,sending her into the wall.)

Chassidy:"That explains the hole in the wall. What did you name your power?"

Brittany:"Mystic Pink Tornado."

* * *

**53) Don't mess with anyone who is practicing their powers or focusing their energy. Especially**

** Chassidy and Jeanette.**

Ki:"You see Mike and Si were getting the girls back for when they were having their

genius battle...well this flashback should explain it better.

*flashback*

Simon:"Good they don't notice a thing."

Michael:"Let's go."

(Simon and Michael start running only to crash into a force-field)

Michael:"Hey Si, are the girls eyes supposed to glow like that?"

Simon:"(scared) N-No."

Chassidy and Jeanette:"AMETHYST FURY!"

Simon and Michael:"(really high pitched) Munk."

*end of flashback*

Chassidy and Jeanette:"(blushing) Haha Sorry."

Ki:"You guys learned you lesson though right?"

Simon:"(arm in sling) Of course."

Michael:"(on crutches) Never again."

* * *

**54)Don't insult Brittany in anyway or even look like you're insulting her.**

Chassidy*shudder shudder* it wasn't pretty. We had to call animal control

and an ambulance.

Jeanette: I hope Simon is okay, it looked like he lost a lot of blood... *starts to cry*

All he said was that Im the prettiest out of me and my sisters.*cries harder*

It was a compliment!"*sobs*

Theodore:"Dont worry Jeanie,he'll be alright."

Toby:"Yeah Brittany is sorta weak anyway. She can't do that much damage."

Brittany: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! *starts chasing Toby with her claws retracted*.

DIIIIIEEEEE TOBY DIE!"

Toby:"oh munk. SOMBODY HELP ME!"

Chassidy:"I'll call another ambulance."(shoots Britt with a tranquilizer dart.)

Eleanor:"Where did you get those?"

Chassidy:"After the whole rule 6 thing,I thought it would be smart to get them."

Eleanor:"What happens when you go crazy?"

Chassidy:"I gave some to Ki, and told him they are only to calm down

The Chipettes,Michael,and occasionally Teddy."

* * *

**55) Seems Jeanette doesn't like it when people attack Simon.**

Alvin:"KI SHOOT HER BEFORE SHE KILLS BRITTANY!"

(Ki shoots Jeanette with a tranquilizer dart)

Chassidy:"I'll call the vet Dave what's the total on vet

bills?"

Dave:"$25,000."

Chassidy:"Really, I thought we reached 30 by now."

* * *

**Alvin:"So a lot of munks and Toby got hurt in this chapter."**

**Chassidy:"Yeah but hey they love to see our violence."**

**Theodore:"So who got hurt in this chapter?"**

**Chassidy:"Let's see Michael twice,Toby,Alvin,Simon twice,Eleanor, and Brittany badly."**

**Jeanette:"Whole story?"**

**Alvin:"Everyone but you Jeanette."**

**Jeanette:"*me gusta face* Bye Everybody."**


	9. Extreme Randomness

**Chipmunks/Chipettes:"(Dracula-like)We're baaack!"**

**Chassidy:"*appears from smoke*We like to thank alvinnascar5 for rule 56**

**also Golden Quintet for rule 66."**

**Jeanette:"And H.F. Madness for rules 57 and 59-63."**

**Chipettes:"Prepare for extreme randomness."**

**Chipmunks:"You have been warned."**

**Chipmunks/Chipettes:"*vampire laughter***

* * *

**56)Alvin + Nascar + 1 t.v. = Angry Chipmunks.**

Simon:"Alvin you can't hog the t.v. all day."

Chipettes:"Yeah Alvin."

Alvin:"Come on guys, it's nascar, plus I haven't been on it all day."

Michael:"No,just about oh I don't know 7 HOURS!"

Alvin:"Alright after this race."

Chipmunks/Chipettes:"NO ALVIN NOW!"

Alvin:"Okay,geez."

* * *

**57)Alvin is afraid of elephants.**

Dave:"It's a long story."

Chipettes:"We want to hear it."

Dave:"Sorry girls I can't."

Brittany:"Oh come on Dave."

Dave:"No."

Jeanette:"But Dave."

Dave:"No."

Eleanor:"Can't we get a hint?"

Dave:"I said no."

Chassidy:"How about..."

Dave:"WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU GIRLS GET!"

Chipettes:"Alright, Alright geez Dave."

* * *

**58) STOP TRYING TO BRING SIMONE BACK! **

Chassidy:"One day with Simone is okay, but after a week, he started to freak Jean out."

Jeanette:"CHASSIDY HELP ME SIMONE'S BACK!"

Simone:"Jeanette,come back j'ai besoin-tu(I need you)."

Jeanette:"AHHH!"

Chassidy:"Jeanette watch out for the...

(Jeanette crashed into a tree)

Eleanor:"Ouch,that had to hurt."

Jeanette:"I think I twisted my ankle."

Brittany:"*singing*Jean, Jean,Jean of the jungle, friend to you and me*beats chest/George of the jungle yell*.Watch out for that tree!"

Eleanor and Chassidy:"BRITTANY!"

* * *

**59) If you do prank somebody,make it look like Toby did it.**

Toby:"HEY!

* * *

**60) We're all afraid of the dark.**

Chassidy:"Actually we're not afraid of the dark,we're afraid of what's IN the dark."

* * *

**61) When telling scary stories,tell Toby to leave the room first.**

Alvin:"Yeah the Tobster gets nightmares."

Theodore:"He's worst than me."

* * *

**62)Easter is a tough subject.**

Toby:"I don't see why."

Simon:"Because of *shudders*The Bunny.

Toby:"The Easter Bunny?"

Simon:"No, it's a long story."

* * *

**63)If you break the rules,you will and shall be punished.**

Simon:"Just ask Toby."

Toby:"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Simon:"What did you do?"

Alvin:"Nothing."*evil laugh*

Simon:"O...kay."

* * *

**64)Don't take experimenting from Simon and Michael.**

Chassidy:"First time=devastation+crying."

Jeanette:"After the 3rd=Craziness+singing'Ain't No Stoppin'Us Now'."

Simon and Michael:"*singing*Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now, we're on the move."

Chassidy:"RUN FOR YOUR MUNKIN' LIVES!"

Jeanette:"Uh, twisted ankle remember?"

Chassidy:" Right, quick wrap your arms around my neck,I'm piggy-backing you

the hell out of here."

* * *

**65)Don't jump to conclusions when you hear the Chipmunks and Chipettes**

**singing certain songs.**

Alvin:"Like 'Get Munk'd' somehow the lyrics are subliminal."

Brittany:"And 'Getting Lucky' again subliminal."

Chassidy:"Depending on the situation 'So What'."

Simon:"But the one..."

Jeanette:"That people always..."

Michael:"Jump to conclusion is..."

Theo and Ellie:"Witch Doctor!"

Alvin:"They think when we sing it,we sing it for a reason."

Brittany:"Well we all want to say...

Chipmunks and Chipettes:"THE ONLY REASON WE SING IT IS

BECAUSE WE LIKE THE SONG, NOTHING ELSE!"

* * *

**66) Don't call Alvin,Alfred.**

Chassidy:"Unless you want to die."

Michael:"I do it , and I'm not dead yet."

Chassidy:"You really should stop though."

Michael:"*smugly*You don't want to see me get hurt, cause you'd

cry over me."

Chassidy:"*smacks Michael in the head*No you idiot,cause if you kill

Alvin, Brittany will kill you."

* * *

**67)No energy drinks for anybody but Ki and Lucus.**

Alvin:"I don't care what the rule say, if I want RipIt I'll drink it."

Michael:"And why do you guys get to drink it?"

Lucus:"Cause we're pretty much immune to it."

Ki:"Yep.*chugs two Red Bulls*"

Chipettes:"How the hell do you do it?"

* * *

**68) "The Time Warp" is fun as hell to sing and even more to dance.**

Theodore:"Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think,

when a snake of a guy gave me a evil wink. He shook-a me up, took me by surprise.

He had a pickup truck,and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change.

Time meant nothing, never will again."

Chipmunks/Chipettes:"Let's do the Time Warp again, let's do the Time Warp

again."

Simon:"It just a jump to the left."

Chipmunks/Chipettes:"And then a step to the right."

Simon:"With your hands on your hips."

Chipmunks/Chipettes:"You bring knees in tight. But It's the pelvic thrust,

that really drives you insane.(3x) Let's do the Time Warp again."

* * *

**Theodore:"Didn't we say prepare for randomness."**

**Eleanor:"If you have any symptoms such as:Uncontrollable laughter,WTM**

**(What the Munk)moments, glued-to-the-screen syndrome,stomach cramps**

**due to laughing,or trigger-finger Call toll free**

**1-800-WAFFLESFTW-254."**

**Jeanette:"We are not to be confused with 1-800-PANCAKESFTW-528."**

**Simon:"Goodbye,and see you in the next chapter."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jeanette:"It think you did that on purpose."**

**The Simonette254:"What do you mean?"**

**Jeanette:"I was the only one who hadn't been injured, so you made sure I did."**

**The Simonette254:"You shouldn't be upset with me, I would be mad at Brittany for singing**

**that song."**

**Jeanette:"What song?"**

**Chassidy:"*powerslides in*This one:Jean,Jean,Jean of the jungle. Friend to you and me.**

***George of the jungle yell/beats chest*Watch out for that tree!"**

**Jeanette:"I'm gonna kill Brittany for that."**

**Simon:"We'd like to thank GoldenQuintet for rules 69 and 70,**

**also for rule 66. With all the randomness we kinda forgot to mention it. "**

**Michael:"We also want to thank KiBoy for rules 71-78, and H.F. Madness**

**for rules 79-81."**

**Theodore:"Onwards with the chapter!"**

**Eleanor:"What...the munk."**

* * *

**69)NO copying popular YouTube videos.**

Chassidy:"Alvin reenacts the YourfavoriteMartian videos."

Alvin*singing*Grandma got a Facebook, and she's hitting on my friends."

Dave:"Alvin."

Alvin:"*rapping*I check my Facebook daily,got a friend request from this

old..."

Dave:"ALLVIIIN! "

* * *

**70) Don't bother Toby while he's in ninja-mode.**

Chassidy:"*laughing*Brittany...did it and...s-she got spin-kicked

out the window."

Jeanette:"*laughing*All I saw...was a pink blur...flying out the house."

(Chassidy and Jeanette ROFLing and LMFAOing)

Brittany:"*in wheelchair/scowling*I hate you both."

* * *

**71)If somebody has a nickname that they don't like,have Ki say it**

**to see who's brave(or stupid) enough to try to attack him.**

Ki:"Hi Jeanie."

Jeanette:"Don't call me that."

Ki:"Aw come on Jeanie,don't be like that."

Jeanette:"Bastard."

*3 minutes later*

Ki:"Hey Alvie."

Alvin:"*shudders*I don't even let Britt call me that, so stop."

Ki:"*grabs Alvin's shoulders*Aw come on Alvie,you don't like the

nickname."

Alvin:"No, and keep your hands off, you're really pissing me off."

Ki:"But Alvie..."

Alvin:"That's it!"*red sword appears in hand, tries to attack Ki*

Ki:"*blocks with katana*Nice try."*slams Alvin through the floor.*

* * *

**72)DON'T LET KI SING KARAOKE!**

Theodore:"Last time it went on for 9 hours."

Eleanor:"He also loves to rap in Japanese."

Ki:"Don't ask."

* * *

**73)Alvin can't stand rainbows, he's afraid of them.**

The Chipettes:"*puppy eyes*Dave can...

Dave:"No!"

The Chipettes:"Worth a shot."

* * *

**74)Simon is not allowed to work hours on end without sleeping.**

Jeanette:"They lead to mistakes."

Alvin:"Which can lead to explosions."

*beep beep beep...BOOM!*

Theodore:"What the hell was that!"

Alvin:"*sighs*Probably Simon. Jeanette what are you doing in that hazmat

suit?"

Jeanette:"I'm going in , wish me luck boys."

* * *

**75)Theodore shouldn't go to Chinese Restaurants. **

Ki:"On time the bill was 200 dollars, but that's not the reason."

Michael:"You see Theodore always comes back and is speaking

Chinese fluently."

* * *

**76)Brittany+Backstage pass=one(or many)superstars leaving the**

**world early.**

Alvin:"Britt hates competition."

Simon:"She almost killed Hannah Montana.

Theodore:"But after she saw that most of Hannah's fans were her fans, she

backed off."

* * *

**77)Don't be creul and take Jean's glasses.**

Chassidy:"I know we've mentioned this before but there's a reason for

the repetition of this rule."

Eleanor:"Funny story actually, you see..."

*flashback*

Chassidy:"Jeanette where are your glasses?"

Jeanette:"Don't know, but I'm about to find out."

*Jean closes her eyes and 1 minute later opens them back up.*

Chassidy:"Well?"

Jeanette:"*seething*Alvin."

Chassidy:"Want me to get him?"

Jeanette:"No,just lock the door and window."

*Chassidy locks the door and window*

Jeanette:"Put a force-field around yourself and the beds, and watch this."

*Jeanette snaps her fingers and Alvin appears*

Alvin:"Oh munk."

Jeanette:"SAPPHIRE FOCUS PUNCH!"

Chassidy:"Oooh, Damn.*singing*Somebody's gonna get their tail kick.

Beat'em up, Break his neck, Beat'em up, Break his neck."

Alvin:"HELP ME!"

Chassidy:"*singing*She a crazy mother-, and she coming through the door.

Better watch out she'll knock your tail to the floor."

* * *

**78)Eleanor can't race on foot erm,paw, skateboard,bicycle,rocketship,unicorn...**

Eleanor:"Whoa,whoa,whoa hold on... unicorn what the munk?"

Simon:"Well Eleanor you are very competitive and will go to extreme lengths

to win."

Brittany:"And when you lose you're worse than Alvin."

Theodore:"She almost killed me!"

* * *

**79)If you want girl advice don't go to Alvin go to Centurion.**

Alvin:"He's even better than me, even though he hasn't ever had a girlfriend."

Centurion:"Hey!"

Alvin:"Sorry man it's the truth."

* * *

**80)Balloons are not allowed inside the house.**

Simon:"Alvin irritates the hell out us. Remember the first movie."

**81) Centurion you can't hide candy underneath your pillow."**

Alvin:"It will be eaten."

Centurion:"You ate my gummy worms?DIE ALVIN!"

*chases Alvin with his staff*

Alvin:"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**82) The Chipettes love making song parodies of the Chipmunks songs.**

Jeanette:"*rapping*Come and get set with The Chipettes, what what. Come and get set with The Ettes."

Brittany:"Lemme hear you say."

Jeanette:"*rapping*Come and get set with The Chipettes,what what. Come and get set with the Ettes."

Brittany:"Go! Go!"

Jeanette:"*rapping*Come and get set with The Chipettes, what what. Come and get set with the Ettes."

Brittany:"Lemme hear you say."

Jeanette:"*rapping*Come and get set with The Chipettes,what what. Come and get set with the Ettes."

Brittany:"Go!Go!"

Eleanor:"With The Chipettes."

Chipmunks:*facepalm*

* * *

**Simon:"Nice rapping Jeanette."**

**Jeanette:"Thanks Simon you're a great influence."**

**Simon:"*chuckles nervously*T-Thank you. Hey how did you twist your ankle?"**

**Jeanette:"Well...I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

**Theodore:"See ya later Fanfiction."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alvin:"We're back!"**

**Brittany:"Well duh, they can see that Alvin."**

**Simon:"Cool it you two. We'd like to thank**

**alvinnascar5 for rule 83, Kiboy and Soccer .Freak.67**

**for rule 84 since they both came up with that one."**

**Jeanette:"Also H.F. Madness for 85- 86, and**

**Kiboy again for rules 87-88 and 91-92."**

**Chassidy:"Don't forget Soccer .Freak.67 again**

**for rules 93-95."**

**Michael:"Sorry for party rocking."*starts to sing PRA***

**Eleanor:"*puts him in a sound proof bubble*On**

**with the chapter.**

**83)Alvin wasn't happy when we read AATC:The Fastest and **

**The Squeakiest.**

Alvin:"Why haven't I won a race yet, there's 19 chapters and I

haven't won in a single chapter."

Jeanette:"Don't worry Alvin, you'll win one soon."

Simon:"*me gusta face*Looks like I've won two of them."

Brittany:"Looks like you didn't handle losing well in a couple

chapters."

Theodore:"You were the reason for one of those Brittany."

Tom:"Don't be a sore loser Alvin. If you're as awesome as

you say you are, then you'll win one."

Nicole:"Exactly, you're just a little rusty on the track

that's all."

Chassidy:"I like the story."

Michael:"Yeah really great man."

* * *

**84) DON'T GIVE JULIA CHERRY COKE!**

Ki:"*shudders*I already have a problems with her, but on

Cherry Coke."

Julia:"What'cha talking about Ki-Fry?"

Ki:*slams head on table*

* * *

**85)We all name our weapons.**

Centurion:"My staff is, The Black Forest."

Alvin:"My sword is, Crimson Fusion."

* * *

**86) Don't go into Si and Jean's lab if you value your life.**

Centurion:You'll either end up insane or really annoying."

Alvin:"*singing*la la la la, sing a happy song."

Brittany:"*singing*la la la la, munk the whole day long."

Centurion:"Awkward."

* * *

**87)Julia gives really annoying nicknames. She'll spam them till **

**you die.**

Julia:"KiFry, KiFry, KiFry...

Ki:"Kill me..."

Everybody:"Hey, we thought you were immortal?"

Ki:"Why is life so cruel?"

* * *

**88)Toby keeps bragging about how his ninja skills are better **

**than Lucas', it'll end in in crimson.**

Toby:"*breathing heavy*Time to finish this."

Lucas:"*breathing heavy also*Agreed."

Ki:"So Alvin what do you think?"

Alvin:"Amazing. I've never seen so much red in my life."

Ki:"Really, I have."

Alvin:"The house looks great guys."

Lucas and Toby:"Thanks."

* * *

**89)Jeanette and Chassidy are afraid of thunderstorms.**

Alvin:"Why?"

Eleanor:"Sorry Alvin we can't tell you."

Alvin:"Nuts."*leaves*

Theodore:"You can tell me."

Brittany:"Sorry Theo we all know you're a bigger gossip than me."

Theodore:"Aww*leaves also*

Simon:"Well what's the reason?"

Brittany:"It started when we lived in the forest...

*flashback*

Chassidy:"Looks like it's gonna storm soon."

Jeanette:"We should get some more food. We'll be back."

Eleanor:"Be careful."

Jeanette and Chassidy:"We will."

*5 minutes later*

Brittany:"It's storming hard, Ellie do you see them?"

Eleanor:"Uhh no - wait there they are."

*lightning strikes Jeanette and Chassidy*

Brittany:"OH MY GOD, JEANETTE CHASSIDY!"

Eleanor:"Jeanette Chassidy wake up."

*end of flashback*

Simon and Michael:"Wow."

Eleanor:"They had 20-20 vision before the incident also."

*12:00 midnight*

*thunder rumbling...lightning strikes*

Jeanette:"*screams*Chassidy."

Chassidy:"Way ahead of you Jean."(lightning strikes)*screams*

Jeanette & Chassidy:"It's just a storm, it's just a storm, it's just a storm.

(lightning strikes)*screams*

*10:00 am*

Michael:"Anybody seen Chassidy, she's not in her bed."

Brittany:"I got a pretty good idea."*points to Jeanette's bed*

*Simon and Michael taps their shoulders*

Jeanette and Chassidy:*screams/clings to the bottom of Brittany's bed*

Simon:"Should we get them down?"

Eleanor:"No, cause then they'll cling to you two for 2 hours."

Michael:"Why us?"

Eleanor:"Cause me and Britt ain't gonna do it, Teddy is downstairs, and Alvin is

still asleep."

Brittany:"Their claws will detract in a half an hour."

* * *

**90)Alvin learned his lesson about mixed counterparts. The hard way.**

Toby:"What did he do?"

Chassidy:"He dared Simon to kiss me."

Jeanette:"And Michael to kiss me."

Jeanette and Chassidy:"AND THEY ACTUALLY DID IT!"

Toby:"And the reason you two are grounded?"

Jeanette:" 7 words: Double Sapphire Focus Punch to his acorns."

Chassidy:"Yep. But it was so worth it, High Paw!"

Jeanette:"*High Paws Chassidy*Twins for the Win."

Toby:"You two are crazy."

Jeanette and Chassidy:*me gusta face*

Toby:"So any awkwardness?"

Jeanette and Chassidy:"Hmmm, nope."

* * *

**91)Simon shouldn't make things he saw in G-Mod.**

Toby:"He recreated the face poser tool."

* * *

**92) Also Alvin shouldn't use them. (but there's no stopping Ki from using**

**them.)**

Alvin:"Aww no fair!"

Ki:*evil laughter*

* * *

**93) Don't make a music or sports bet with Julia. Prepare to lose your money.**

Simon:"I don't get how she did it. I-I know everthing about music and she beat me."

Alvin:"I can't believe she predicted the quarterback was gonna get injured, and that it was gonna effect the whole game. Now I owe her 20 bucks."*Throws a ball of fire at the wall*

* * *

**94) If Julia sees you with her #1 soccer ball or clarinet, you better be able to run fast."**

Chassidy:"Poor Toby."

Eleanor:"He shall be missed."

Jeanette:"We'll never forget him."

Brittany:"Don't worry he'll be in the next chapter."

* * *

**95) Don't play Truth or Dare with Julia.**

Theodore:"Those 5 words: Truth or Dare with Julia, brings Ki nightmares."

Ki:*shudders*

Theodore:"Read 'Alvin's Truth or Dare Show' to find out more information."

* * *

**96) Corey and Julia don't mix.**

Eleanor:"Popcorn, get your popcorn here."

Alvin:"*On megaphone*Welcome Chipmunks and Chipettes to Fight Night. This bout is set for 3 rounds in the Chelterweight division. In the red corner standing 8 inches tall COREY!"

Crowd:"Corey! Corey! Corey! Corey!"

Alvin:"And in the blue corner standing 8.2 inches tall JULIA!"

Crowd:"Start the fight! Start the fight! Start the fight!"

Simon:*rings bell*

Corey:"You are so going down."

Julia:"Bring it Correletta."

Corey:"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

**97) Corey has a temper about as bad as Jeanette's, but sometimes she's pushing the scale to Brittany.**

Crowd:"DAMN!"

Alvin:"That's it, that is it. And winner by knockout in the 2nd round COREY!"

Ki:"Great job Corey, I've taught you well."

Corey:"Thanks Ki."

* * *

**98) Telling Simon about what he does as Simone is hard, Especially for Jeanette."**

Simon:"You never did tell me how did you twist your ankle."

Jeanette:"Well uh you see, it kinda happened while I was running away from you."

Simon:"Wait what?!"

Jeanette:"You were in Simone-mode, which after awhile started to freak me out.

I ran and I wasn't looking where I was going and I crashed into a tree."

Simon:"So it was my fault?"

Jeanette:"No, no, no I should've been looking where I was going."

Simon:"You wouldn't have had to if I wasn't chasing you."*runs into the house*

Jeanette:"Simon wait! Oh dang it."

* * *

**99) Girls are more emotional than boys, Not in the Seville/Miller rez.**

Chassidy:"How's Si Jeanette?"

Jeanette:"Terrible. He thinks it was his fault I got hurt, and now he won't stop crying."

Chassidy:"I know what you can do."*whispers in Jean's ear*

Jeanette:"*singing*Take me, take me out of here it makes me. Feel so Feel so na na

nana na."

Simon:"*singing quietly*B-B-Baby Baby here we are all crazy, you don't have to worry. Na nana na.*opens door*So follow me down."

Jeanette:"Where to?"

Simon:"Outta of this town."

Jeanette:"With you?"

Simon:"Girl you're moving way too slow. So follow me down."

Jeanette:"Which way?"

Simon:"I show you around."

Jeanette:"Okay."

Simon:"There's a place we gotta go."

Simon&Jeanette:"Follow me follow me fa-la-la-lala. Follow me follow me fa-la-la-lala."

Jeanette:"Don't worry Simon, I forgive you."

* * *

**100) We've made it to 100 rules!"**

Michael:"We lived till the 100th rule!"

Theodore:"So...what is it?"

*Alvin tries to hit Chassidy with the Brouge Kick, she dodges.*

Chassidy:"*hits Alvin with the Sweet Chin Music*How about:

Alvin stop trying wrestling moves on the Chipettes, they are better

at WWE moves than you."

Eleanor:"You'd think he learned his lesson after being RKO'd by Jean 7

chapters ago and Stunner'd by me 15 minutes ago."

Jeanette:"Simon check to see if he has a concussion."

**Brittany:"Whew 100 rules, I'm exhausted."**

**The Simonette254:"Why? I've been the one writing these rules till 2-3 am."**

**Chassidy:"Alright, you need to relax. We'll deal with the next set of rules with help from the readers."**

**The Simonette254:"Thanks Chassidy. Oh and for the readers Alvin is okay, just**

**a little banged up.I mean it's Alvin Seville: Chipmunk Daredevil.(sorta)"**

**Theodore:"Toby will be in the next chapter right?"**

**The Simonette254:"Not sure, he'll be alive that's for sure Theo."**

**Mike and Simon:"*unenthusiastically*Hooray."**


	12. Chipmunk Craziness

**Eleanor:"Hello people of Fanfiction. We'd like to thank Kiboy for**

**rules 101-103 and 115-120, H.F. Madness for 104-106, Pokemon Ranger-Trainer**

**for rule 107 and Golden Quintet for rule 108."**

**Theodore:"Let's start this chapter shall we?"**

**Brittany:" Almost forgot we hope everyone had a great 4th of July."**

* * *

**101) NO KITTANY! **

Ki:"I don't get what's everybody's fascination with it."

Brittany:"Me either."

Ki:"Besides 'some' people tend to get jealous." *looks at Corey and Alvin*

Alvin:"Well we have a right and reason to be jealous."

Corey:"And I don't want to see anything like it again, CAPICHE!"

Ki:"Okay, Geez. She's slowly turning into another me?"

Brittany:"But without the ego."

Ki:"HEY!"

Everyone:"IT'S TRUE! "

Ki:"Oh who cares!"

* * *

**102) Contrary to popular belief, Ki isn't immortal.**

Everyone:*Gasp*

Ki:"Hey you'd still need a god with similar power."

Everyone:*Sighs with disappointment*

Ki:*eye twitches*

Everyone:"RUN!"

Ki:"I'LL GET YOU ALL!"

* * *

**103)Never ask anybody about the status of their relationship. If**

**they want you to know it, **

**they'll let you know. If they don't, you **

**better pray you don't catch them accidentally doing 'something'.**

Alvin:"No."

Brittany:"Nope

Simon:"No way."

Jeanette:"Not even."

Michael:"No way Jose."

Chassidy:"Never."

Theodore:"Nuh uh."

Eleanor:"Forget about it."

Ki:"..."

Corey:"..."

The Chipmunks:"KI!"

The Chipettes:"COREY!"

Ki and Corey:"WHAT WE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

Chipmunks/Chipettes:"EXACTLY!"

* * *

**104)When dealing with a break-up, again go to Centurion.**

Alvin:"Hey Centurion, I need your help..."

Centurion:"No."

Alvin:"But I haven't even finished my sentence."

Centurion:"No, last time I helped it ended with Brittany chasing

me and giving me this."*shows huge scar*

* * *

**105)No pets, PERIOD!**

Simon:"Thanks to Toby, Jeanette now has a fear of cats." *growls*

Toby:"Why do you guys always blame me?"

Chipmunks/Chipettes:"Cause no-one likes you!"

Toby:*runs out the room crying*

Theodore:"Crybaby."

Everyone:*gives him strange looks*

Theodore:"What."

* * *

**106) Already stated before NO ANNOYING NICKNAMES!**

Alvin:"Like *shudders* Alvie."

* * *

**107)Don't ask the Chipettes which Chipmunk they think is hottest.**

**It'll be a bloodbath.**

*Chipettes beating the hell out of each other*

Alvin:"Uhh I guess I'm flattered."

Simon:"I don't think we should let this continue."

Michael:"Me neither."

Theodore:"Hit her between the eyes Ellie!"

Alvin/Simon/Michael:"THEODORE!"

* * *

**108) Don't go on road trips with the munks and ettes.**

Simon:"Alvin and Brittany have been singing '100 bottles of pop on a wall'

on an alternate loop for 3 munkin' hours."

Chassidy/Jeanette:"ALVIN, BRITTANY, WOULD YOU PLEASE

SHUT...THE HELL...UP!"

Everyone:*turns to Alvin and Brittany to see the clung together,

fur standing on end*

* * *

**109) Chassidy and Jeanette don't handle being grounded well.**

Simon:"Jeanette scares me a little."

Michael:"Chassidy maybe acting a little crazy, but she's not

scaring me."

Chassidy:"*appears out of nowhere*What'cha talking

about Mikey?"

Michael:"*nervously*N-Nothing, Chassidy."

Simon:"Not scared huh?"

Michael:"*embarrassed*Shut up."

* * *

**110) The Chipettes for some odd reason are really**

**good weapons specialists.**

Alvin:"Brittany shot an arrow through another arrow that was

going the opposite direction, and still made a bullseye."

Theodore:"Eleanor works really well with swords and knives.

She'd put Fruit Ninja to shame. Simon Michael, why do you look

so scared?"

Michael:"Jean and Chass know how to use guns..."

Simon:"Blindfolded..."

Michael and Simon:"While hanging by their tails."

Alvin and Theodore:"THEM TOO!"

* * *

**111) Don't let Dave get drunk.**

Brittany:"It's not good."

Alvin:"*singing*You drink you get belligerent."

Eleanor:"Didn't we ban copying YouTube videos?"

Brittany:"Yeah. What video is that from?"

Theodore:"'_Dear Mr. Douchebag'."_

* * *

**112)Okay what's up with Theodore?**

Eleanor:"He's acting really weird."

Theodore:"*from the kitchen*WHO ATE MY CUPCAKE!"

Michael:"That was yours, sorry Theo."

Theodore:"*pushes Michael against refrigerator*

You owe me a new one."

Michael:"Theo what's wrong with you?"

Theodore:"*kicks Mike*I expect it ASAP."

Chassidy:"Ki shoot him!"

Ki:"I don't know, I kinda want to see how this goes."

Chassidy:"*smacks Ki* NOW KI!"

Ki:"Alright Alright relax."*shoots Theodore*

* * *

**113) Exterminators are a no no.**

Alvin:"Chipmunks=rodents. So Exterminators+Chipmunks

= No more AATC and The Chipettes."

* * *

**114)Nothing higher than rated T is to be read on Fanfiction.**

The Chipettes:"Oh god no."

The Chipmunks:"No way."

Ki and Corey:"We're good."

Dave:"..."

Toby:"..."

Chipmunks/Chipettes/Ki/Corey:"YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING!"

* * *

**115) Don't even mention Kittany, Kinette, or Kianor around Ki. He goes all Blargh**

**and does weird things.**

Ki:*popping wheelies, juggling toothpaste/ maniacal laughter*

Jeanette:"Alright, who done broke this rule?"

Lucas:"After all the torment he deserves it."

* * *

**116) Alvin and Brittany can't watch 'Chipmunk Mating Season'.**

Simon:"They'd get "ideas" you know."

Jeanette:"But we block it on whatever they can find it."

(Si and Jean high paw)

* * *

**117) On that note, Simon and Jeanette can't be in a room alone during**

**mating season.(Especially if Ki gets them drunk)**

Chassidy:"We keep a close eye on them."

Michael:"We make sure they don't do anything 'crazy'."

Chassidy:"Ki tries to do the same with us, you know spike our drinks."

Michael:"*holds up a box* Alcohol testing strips, works ever time."

Ki:"You know you want to."

Chassidy/Michael:"NO WAY!"

* * *

**118)Theodore and Eleanor love to complain about the quality of the food they**

**get in restaurants. It ends badly. **

Alvin:"*sword in hand*Let them go!"

Brittany:"*hands glowing*Yeah they're not a side dish!"

Chef:"*Holding Theo and Ellie over a deep fryer*Maybe they'll quit complaining about the

food, when they are the food."

*15 minutes later*

(chef dead on the floor)

Alvin:"We should leave before the cops come."

Brittany:"Yeah we were never here."

* * *

**119)Dave just give up man, YOU ARE NEVER GETTING BACK WITH CLAIRE!**

Dave:*crying*

The Chipettes:"It's okay Dave."

Corey:"Yeah Dave don't cry."

(girls glare at the boys)

Chipmunks/Ki:*winces*

* * *

**120) No Public Displays of Affection (PDA)(Especially for Ki, Corey, Alvin, and Brittany)**

(Brittany and Alvin are making out)

Chassidy:"This makes me sick."

Michael:"Tell me about it."

Brittany:"You're just jealous that you're not doing this Chassy."

Alvin:"Yeah, I mean you could be Mike."

(Chassidy and Michael turn bright crimson)

* * *

**Chassidy:"Well that was an interesting chapter."**

**Michael:"Well your younger sibling didn't beat the hell out of you**

**because of food."**

**Simon:"Hey you were the one who had to break rule 2."**

**Jeanette:"Simon has a point."**

**Michael:"Oh who cares?"**

**Ki and Corey:"See ya Fanfiction."**


	13. Pain, Pain, Go Away

**Simon:"So yeah we want to thank Kiboy for rules 121-124."**

**Michael:"Also H.F. Madness for rules 125-128, Soccer. Freak. 67 for the idea of rule 30, and Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for rules 132-134 and EmilyAnaya19 for rule 136."**

**Jeanette:"Well we don't have nothing really to say so on with the chapter."**

* * *

**121)Toby and Lucas seriously have to stop their rivalry. Everyone around them will become insane if the don't.**

*Toby and Lucas arguing*

Chipettes:"That's it, this ends now."*claws come out*

Chipmunks:"*Grabs girls tails*Whoa hold on girls, you can get Toby in 3 more rules."

* * *

**122) The Lovecast have to stop chasing Ki and Lucas. It's getting nasty.**

Lovecast:"Come back here!"

Lucas:"Get away from us!"

Ki:"Corey help me!"

Lovecast:"*sees Corey*Run!"

Corey:"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

* * *

**123) Corey gets jealous really easily. Seriously she'll kill you if you try anything with Ki.**

Corey:"*standing on a pile of beaten Lovecast*Well that was easy."

Ki:"Thanks Corey."

Corey:"Anytime."*kisses Ki's nose*

* * *

**124)If somebody is beating up Toby, join in the fun.**

*Chipettes beating up Toby*

Julia:"Save some for me."

Chipmunks and Centurion:"Don't kill him yet, we want a piece of this."

Ki and Lucas:"Wait for us!"

Corey and The Littles:"This gonna be awesome."

Tom and Nicole:"Let the fun begin."

* * *

**125)Keep Ki and Centurion apart at all times."**

Dave:"I'll say nothing, but it'll end in bloodbath."

* * *

**126) No breaking the fourth wall.**

Alvin:"It had to be written."

Everyone:"Huh?"

* * *

**127)No Merry-Go-Rounds.**

Centurion:"Somebody always get hurt**.**

* * *

**128)Ki , Brittany, and Theodore are not allowed on Fanfiction.**

Centurion:"For such reasons as Brittany and Theodore are the biggest gossips and the would spill information about the fourth movie. As for Ki, he writes "stuff" if you catch my drift."

* * *

**129) Chassidy is addicted to glazed and chocolate glazed cream-filled donuts.**

Chassidy:"*chuckles/blushing*What can I say, my inner Ellie comes out when it come to them."

* * *

**130) Julia can shape-shift. So watch out.**

Brittany(Julia):"Hey Chassy do I have a dare for you."

Chassidy:"Not interested Julia."

Brittany(Julia):"What are you talking about? Why would think I'm her."

Chassidy:"Don't know, hey want some Cherry Coke."

Brittany(Julia):"Yes Yes Yes!"

Chassidy:"1)Brittany hates Cherry Coke. 2)She never calls me Chassy, it's always Chassidy to her."

Julia:"Dang, so can I still get the Cherry Coke?"

Chassidy:"*facepalms*I lied you idiot!"

* * *

**131)Blackmail sucks.**

Brittany:"It's like a necessity in this house."

Alvin:"We got some good stuff on Jean, Si, Chassidy, and Mike."

Simon:"What are talking about Alvin?"

Alvin:"Remember y'alls tickle fight."

Michael:"Yeah."

Jeanette/Chassidy:"*wide eyed*YOU DIDN'T!"

Brittany:"Oh we did."*puts in DVD*

*7:00 p.m.*

Simon:"*on tape*They don't expect a thing."

Michael:"Let's go."

*floor board creaks*

Jeanette:"What was that?"

Chassidy:"I don't know."

Mike/Simon:"Bonzai!"*starts tickling them*

Jeanette:"*laughing*Si you know I'm...*continues laughing*"

Chassidy:"*laughing*Mike why are...*continues laughing*"

Jeanette:"*telepathically*Chassidy our feet are right below their stomachs."

Chassidy:"*telepathically*Read loud and clear Jean."*starts tickling the boys*

Michael/Simon:"*laughing*Stop it's too much."

(A/N:I'm back. Anyway this goes on back and forth for 15 minutes)

*7:18 p.m.*

(The four of them are asleep cuddled next to their respective counterparts)

*Movie over*

Brittany:"Wasn't that a great video?"

Simon/Michael:*speechless*

Jeanette/Chassidy:*blushing as red as Alvin's hoodie*

Alvin:"I think we broke them Britt."

* * *

**132) Don't let Alvin cook.**

Alvin:"I was just giving Theo and Ellie a break."

Dave:"*holding fire extinguisher*Alright, the fire is out."

* * *

**133) There's reasons why Eleanor doesn't like making snacks for Brittany.**

Simon:"Smells good in here Eleanor. What were you cooking?"

Eleanor:"Cookies for my sisters."

Jeanette and Chassidy:"Oh, thank you Ellie!"

Brittany:"Is this fattening? You know I got to keep my figure. Curves like these..."

Eleanor:"JUST SHUT UP AND EAT THE DAMN COOKIE!"

* * *

**134)Don't mix up blue and indigo. All hell will break out between you and Simon. **

Alvin:"*holds up a crayon*I'm gonna make myself king of the sky."

Simon:"With an indigo crayon?"

Alvin:"It's blue."

Simon:"I think I know what my favorite color looks like, plus it says indigo right on the label."

Alvin:"Well I say it's blue Smarty Fur!"

Simon:"Life isn't what you say Alvin, and that crayon is indigo!"

Alvin:"It's blue! God you're so nit-picky and uptight!"

Simon:"Well you're obnoxious!"

Alvin:"I dare you to say that again."

Theodore:*hides under table*

* * *

**135) Alvin/Simon munk fights are so fun to watch. But make sure you're around somebody who can create a force-field around you.**

Ki/Corey/Julia/Lucas:"Everybody ready?"

Chipmunks/Chipettes/The Littles/Tom/Nicole/Centurion:"Hell yeah!"

Simon:"*eyes glow blue/blue aura surrounds him*Ready Alvin?

Alvin:"*eyes glows red/red aura surrounds him*Always ready Simon."

Simon:"TOPAZ TORNADO!"

Alvin:"RUBY RIPTIDE!"

Crowd:"Ohh!"

Alvin:"Time to unleash Crimson Fusion."*red sword appears*

Simon:"Let me introduce you to Aqua Fury."*blue sword appears*

Brittany:"This is amazing!"

Chassidy:"How will it end?"

Alvin/Simon:"LIKE THIS!"*They combine their powers with swords*

Everyone:"*ears drop*EXTRA FORCE-FIELDS NOW!"

*swords crash...explosion*

Ki/Corey/Lucas/Julia:"Ho..."

Chipmunks/Chipettes/The Littles:"...ly"

Centurion/Tom/Nicole:"...munk"

Everyone:"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Brittany/Jeanette:"How's Alvin and Simon?"

Alvin/Simon:*from tree two houses over*"We're okay."

* * *

**136)Dave, STOP HIRING FANGIRLS TO BE OUR BABYSITTERS!**

Dave:"I trusted Kimmy and I come home 2 hours later and the cops and an ambulance is in the front driveway!"

Alvin:"It's called self defense Dave!"

*flashback: last week*

Dave:"Okay I'll be back in two hours. This is a new babysitter, so be nice."*looks at Alvin*

Alvin:"What?"*doorbell rings*

All:"I'll get it!"*runs to the door and opens it*

Dave:"Guys this is your new babysitter Kimmy."

Kimmy:"HIIII I'M YOUR BABYSITTER AND BIGGEST FAN!"*creepy fangirl laugh*

Brittany:"Oh no."

Kimmy:"Sooo what do you want to do? Sing , dance, sign my palms."(A/N: Da munk?)*hyperventilating/laughing*

Jeanette:"Uhh how about a spelling bee?"

Theodore:"Ooh no a cooking contest!"

Brittany:"*Cheerleader-like* No MAKEOVERS!"

Kimmy:"NO YOU WILL SING AND DANCE FOR ME OR ELSE!"

Simon:"Yeah...RUN!"

Kimmy:"I wouldn't do that if I was you.*she goes into her bag and pulls out a whistle, blows it and a giant dog appears*This is Tiny."

Chassidy/Michael:"NO SHE'S GIGANTIC!"

Kimmy:"SHUT UP! Now if you don't preform for me, Tiny will have a new dinner item."

All:*screaming/retract their claws*

Alvin:"ATTAAACK!"

*2 hours later*

(Kimmy tied up in the closet)

Brittany:"My god, that took forever."

Eleanor:"I'll call the ambulance."

Jeanette:"And the cops, she tried to kill us with her stupid dog!"

(Dave pulls up in his car)

Dave:"WHAT THE HECK!?*sees Kimmy on a stretcher*I'm not even gonna ask."

*end of flashback*

Alvin:"Well at least we all learned a lesson."

Dave:"And what might that be?"

All:"NEVER LET A FANGIRL BABYSIT!"

Dave:"Oh, well I better call Annie and tell her she's fired."

All:*facepalm*

* * *

**Chassidy:"This time we're ending the chapter differently, with questions."**

**Jeanette:"Question 1) **_**Who is your favorite oc in the story**_**(and you can't choose one you created, only somebody else's)?"**

**Alvin:" Question 2)**_**Which 1 out of all 136 rules is your favorite**_**(only out of the ones you didn't send in)?"**

**Theodore:"Finally Question 3)**_**Who would win in a battle, Brittany and Alvin with their moves Mystic Pink Tornado & Ruby Riptide. Or Jeanette and Simon with their moves Amethyst Fury & Topaz Tornado?"**_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Simonette254:"Before we get our Chipmunk on, I want to talk about a review I got for chapter 13. This guest did not like it, in fact their exact words were '**_**bullshit this ain't funny'.**_** Well they obviously don't know true humor created by me, Kiboy, EmilyAnaya19, Golden Quintet, Alvinnascar5, Soccer. Freak. 67, Pokemon Ranger-Trainer, and H.F. Madness. I want to thank Kiboy for you standing up for the story and myself as a fellow author."**

* * *

**Brittany:"That was great, that person was just jealous."**

**Alvin:"Anyway we want to thank H.F. Madness for rule 139, Alvinnascar5 for rules 140-142, Kiboy for rules 146-148 and 150, and Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for rule 154."**

**Simon:"Commençons le chapitre!"**

**Theodore/Eleanor:"Huh?"**

**Jeanette:"In perfect French, he said:Let's start the chapter!"**

* * *

**138) If one of the Chipmunks is getting tortured, their counterpart is usually is the ringleader. **

Michael:"Let me go Chassidy! What have I ever done to you?"

Chassidy:"Well you turned me into a chipmunk, music torture, you tried to fight me while I was focusing my energy, the list goes on."

Michael:"You don't have to do this!"

Chassidy:"*evil smirk*I know, but I want 't worry you're gonna look cute after we're done, hold him girls."

Michael:"NOOOOOOO!"

*15 minutes later*

Alvin:"Has anybody seen Mike?"

Theodore:"Wait I think I hear him in the room."

Simon:"*sees Michael*Guys come here."

(Alvin and Theodore go to the room)

Alvin:"Dude why is your fur purple?"

Michael:"The Chipettes got a hold of me."

Theodore:"But who did this?"

Chassidy:"*walks by the room*Looking good Mikey."*starts laughing*

Simon:"She's almost as evil as Brittany."

* * *

**139)Don't give Centurion ice cream cake.**

Simon:"He's even worse than Julia with Cherry Coke."

Centurion:*On a one wheel bicycle (I'm serious it isn't a unicycle, it's a bicycle with one wheel)*

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**140) Jeanette won't stop gloating that in AATC:The Fastest and The Squeakiest she won the Daytona 500.**

Chassidy:"She is getting on my munkin' nerves."

Everyone:"Mine too."

* * *

**141)Also Alvin stop bringing up that Simon was a sore loser in the story.**

Simon:"Yeah I'm not the only one, you were too."

Alvin:"Prove it then."

Simon:"Alright*starts to read Alvin's lines during the race in Dover*_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS MUNKIN RIDICULOUS! NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE BEHIND! THIS MIGHT'VE JUST COST US THE MUNKIN RACE!"_

Tom:"I sorta regret having them reading it."

Nicole:"They are taking it too literally. But you gotta admit it's a hell of a story."

* * *

**142)Don't get on Nicole's bad side. She gets angry very easily like her boyfriend Tom.**

Tom:"ALVIN YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"

Michael:"But you didn't warn Tobias."

Toby:"*rocking back and forth in corner*My games all went boom."

* * *

**143) Tobias? What the Munk?**

Toby:"I have two first names cause my mom and dad couldn't settle on it.

Chipettes:"We call him Tobin."

Chipmunks:"We call him Tobias."

Chipmunks/Chipettes:"But we all call him Toby."

* * *

**144) DON'T SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT ANIME OR MANGA!**

Brittany:"Ki will kill you."

Alvin:"Even I'm not that crazy to do that."

Chassidy/Michael:"We drew us manga form."

Theo/Ellie:"They were awesome!"

Jeanette:"And pretty accurate."

Simon:"Mike you're not mad at Chassidy anymore."

Michael:"Of course I am, I look like a freakin grape."

Chassidy:"*hugs Mike*You look like a stuffed animal to me."

* * *

**145)After Simone happened, the Chipmunks all learned French.**

Chassidy:"Britt and Jean love this rule. Me and Eleanor don't."

Eleanor:"I don't understand what the munk Teddy is saying."

Chassidy:"I don't get what's the big deal with it."

Michael/Theodore:"Bonjour mesdames. Comment allez-vous cette belle soirée?"

Chassidy/Eleanor:"*sighs*So French."

* * *

**146)My Little Pony is not allowed here. We aren't bronies... you heard it Toby!?**

Ki:"He has tried to get us to watch it, but me and all the Chipmunks said:WE DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN YOUR SAD BRONIE WORLD TOBIAS!"

* * *

**147)Alvin is not allowed to eat Marshmallows.**

Simon:"He choked after he tried eating 4 at a time."

Jeanette:"He needed CPR which Brittany happily obliged to give him."

* * *

**148)The gang can't do solo songs. Everyone will fight for the solo!**

Michael:"I've never heard Chassidy and Brittany argue so long and so loud in my life."

Alvin:"Even me and Mike's arguments never escalated that high."

Brittany:"I WAS BORN FIRST!"

Chassidy:"WELL I WALKED FIRST!"

Brittany:"YEAH, WELL I WAS DANCING FIRST!"

Chassidy:"OH YEAH WELL I WAS SINGING FIRST, AND I SOUNDED SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!"

Brittany:"*claws retracted*YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Chassidy:"*claws retracted*NO, CAUSE I KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

* * *

**149) Remember rule 29? Well the same rules apply. Unless you are Alvin or Michael, don't try to break up a Chassidy/Brittany Chipette fight.**

Alvin/Michael:"You could die."

Jeanette:"We were too late for Toby."

Eleanor:"We're at his funeral now."

Simon:"Tobin Tobias "Toby"Alexander Seville was a good man, friend, and cousin."

Theodore:"Me and Toby had fun when he watched us while Dave was away. He was a great cousin and I'll miss him."

Chassidy:"Since Brittany is still speechless, on behalf of both of us I'd like to say we're sorry this happened we'll miss you Toby."

Michael:"Goodbye Tobster, you will be missed."

* * *

**150)No romantic and sad love songs can be sung in the house.( Ki did it too often... )**

Chassidy:*Le sigh*Great."

Ki:"Well sorry, I would think since you're rockstars you would like hearing music."

Michael:Not ten-thousand times."

Chassidy:"And they make people think about things."

Ki:"You mean the fact you don't have a boyfriend."

Chassidy:"*ears dropped*Yeah that."*walks away*

Chipettes/Michael:"KI!"

Ki:"What!"

Michael:"That was so not cool man. How the hell do you have a girlfriend?"

Ki:"Cause she's almost exactly like me."

* * *

**151) If there is a Chipmunk and Chipette who aren't dating don't make jokes about them hanging out together.**

Alvin:"Simon and Jeanette sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Simon:"ALLVIIIN!"

*2 hours later*

Brittany:"Mike and Chassidy sitting in a tree K-"

Chassidy:"SAPPHIRE FOCUS PUNCH!"

Michael:"Oooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning."

* * *

**152) NO CAMP ROCK 2 OFFS!**

Dave:"They get way too competitive."

(A/N: Search The Chipettes ft. The Chipmunks-It's On, and go to the time 2:04)

...

Simon:"*rapping*The-the-the-there is no competition. That's why we're in the number one position."

Michael:"*rapping*Your crew can't hang with us, man we're too dangerous. Ain't got the style or the stamina."

Simon:"*rapping*Just doin' my thing Get hooked on my swing.

Micheal:"*rapping*Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass, makin' all the girls sing."

Michael/Simon:"Yeah we make the bells ring.(It's on it's on)Drums!"

...

(Theodore and Ki drum solo)

Simon:"Yeah!"

(Eleanor and Corey drum solo)

Jeanette:"Woo!"

(Theodore and Ki drum solo)

Simon:"A little guitar please."

(Eleanor and Corey drum solo)

Jeanette:"1, 2, 3, 4!"

(Alvin and Michael guitar solo)

Simon:"Woo!"

(Brittany and Chassidy guitar solo)

Jeanette:"Yeah!"

(Alvin and Michael guitar solo)

(Brittany and Chassidy guitar solo)

...

Chipettes and Corey:"Show me show me show me show me show what you got. Come on come on come on come on ready or not. La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop. It's on it's on it's on.(Show Me) Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top.'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock. Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop. It's on it's on it's on."

...

Chipmunks and Ki:"Show me show me show me show me show what you got. Come on come on come on come on ready or not. La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop. It's on it's on it's on. Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top.'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock. Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop. It's on it's on it's on."

...

Chipmunks and Ki/Chipettes and Corey:"It's on!"

Alvin and Brittany:"One two, One two three four."

Chipmunks and Ki/Chipettes and Corey:"*chest to chest to their counterparts*It's on!"

* * *

**153) Bipolarism is normal in this household.**

Theodore:"*angry*They are jealous that I'm famous, I'm better than they'll ever be. I'll be in a huge house while they're gonna be in a crappy little hell hole."

*2 minutes later*

Theodore:"*coloring while singing Staying Alive*Ah Ah Ah Ah Staying Aliiiiiiiiiiiiive! Y'know I'm Staying Alive!"

Dave:"Wow. Just , just wow."

* * *

**154)Don't give Theodore a tranquilizer. (Warning: he might mistaken you for a sugary substance and bite you)**

Theodore:"Gummy Worm!"(bites Simon's tail)

Simon:"OW! Theodore!"

Theodore:"Laffy Taffy!"(chews on Eleanor's pigtails)

Eleanor:"Eww!"

Theodore:"Cotton candy!"

Brittany:"If you even think about touching my ponytail, I will kill you, resurrect you, and kill you again."

* * *

**Jeanette:"Okay so yeah Toby died again. But don't worry people he'll be back."**

**Theodore:"Let's see he has been killed by: Chassidy, Brittany twice, Julia, I think I'm forgetting somebody. Anyway Questions."**

**...**

**Simon:"Question 1)Who is your favorite counterparts/couples in this story: Alvittany, Simonette, Theonor, Michassidy, or Kiorey?"**

**Chassidy:"Question 2) Who do you think is crazier: Chassidy, Brittany, Jeanette, Ki, or Corey?"**

**Eleanor:"Question 3) Which of the powers the Munks or Ettes have you'd want to possess: Sapphire Focus Punch, Ruby Riptide, Mystic Pink Tornado, Amethyst Fury, (these will appear later in the story or the next chapter) Emerald Hurricane or Peridot Focus Punch."**

**...**

**Alvin:"Well that's all we have for today or tonight whenever and wherever you're reading. We'll be back for another great chapter like always. WOO WOO WOO, *Takes off sunglasses*You Know It!"**


	15. Let the Violence Continue

**Simon:"Sooo.*awkward pause* Um wow, for once my mind's blank."**

**Chassidy:"I think I know what to do. Mike Jean get over here."**

**Michael:"What now Chassy Marie?"**

**Chassidy:"First off, don't ever call me that again. Second Mikey Shawn don't get smart with me. And third it's obvious that our intelligence is lagging lately, so we need to get to the library."**

**Jeanette:"What about the rules?"**

**Eleanor:"We can handle them while you're gone."**

**Chassidy:"Thanks Ellie. TO THE LIBRARY!"**

**...**

**Eleanor:"Anyway we'd like to thank Kiboy for rules 163-165, Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for rule 166 and 168-169, and H.F. Madness for rule 174."**

**Brittany:"Let's get this chapter started!"**

* * *

**Eleanor's Rules  
**

**155)Waxing strips and duck tape is banned from the rez.**

Brittany:*laughing at memory*

Theodore:"Stupid stupid Alvin. He just had to piss Eleanor off."

Alvin:"I looked like Rufus from Kim Possible because of her."

Me:"YOU DESERVED IT! And the reason I banned it is because now you can't use them for payback." :D

* * *

**156)Ian is never allowed to be within 100 feet of our house when we are alone.**

Me:"It's pretty much self-explanatory."

* * *

**157)Going into Toby's room is suicide.**

Me:"It took us 4 hours to find Brittany."

Alvin:"Why the hell did you go in there anyway?"

Brittany:"There was a snake slithering after me and it was the closest room."

Theodore:"So what'll happen next time?"

Brittany:"I guess we'll have to take our chances with the snake."

Me:"Wait we'll? our?"

Brittany:"Yeah it's still in the house."

Alvin/Theodore:"⊙.⊙ YOU'RE TELLING US THIS NOW!"

* * *

**158) NO SNAKES!"**

Me:"We're currently levitating off the ground to avoid it."

* * *

**Theodore's Rules  
**

**159)Don't trust anything Alvin gives you on April Fool's Day.**

Me:"He nearly killed us with a bomb he made, and no not a stink bomb."

* * *

**160)The wrestling is getting way out of hand. Yet I'm not banning it.**

Me:"It's fun to watch the girls beat the crap out of Alvin."

Alvin:T-T

* * *

**161) Ki you can't go off killing Alvin all the time.**

Me:"He maybe annoying, but he's my brother and I love him."

Alvin:"Thanks Theo. HEY!"

* * *

**162)For the love of all that is munk, don't trust any medicine that Dave gives you.**

All:"You could die. But we never told Ian about this rule."

Lucas:"Now he has canine leukemia, stomach cramps, sleeplessness, drowsiness etc."

Corey:"All because he got an "aspirin" from Dave."

Ki:"We won't be seeing The Lovecast for a while."*Ki and Lucas high paw*

* * *

**Brittany's Rules  
**

**163)Like Julia to Cherry Coke, and Centurion to ice cream cake, there's something working on Ki also. It is *drum roll* Grape Juice!(Ki gets REALLY drunk off it and hits on any girl he sees.)**

Ki:"Not every girl, I didn't hit on every girl."

Alvin:"Yeah right."

Theodore:"Hey guys back so soon."

Simon:"Yep and feeling smarter than ever. So what's the current conversation?"

Me:"Just the fact that Ki hits on every girl while he's drunk off grape juice."

Michael:"Except Chassidy and Jeanette."

Chassidy/Jeanette:"Actually he has...10 times...in a 2 week period."

Chipmunks/Corey:"WHAT!?"

Lucas:"Hell he's even flirted with Julia."

Luc/Ki:"WHAT!?"*Ki faints*

* * *

**164)Just because Ki is perverted, doesn't mean he want to get in every girls skirt. **

Ki:"Yeah... I respect all the girls... well, I have ONE exception from this rule... an that is The Cherry Coke Monster."

Julia:"That wasn't what you were saying last week Ki-Fry."

Ki:"I WAS DRUNK, AND STOP CALLING ME KI-FRY!"

* * *

**165) The author is the only one who can resurrect people. SO STOP PLAYING JESUS KI!**

Ki:"But I resurrected Toby for you."

Author:"How? YOUR FREAKIN POWERS DON'T EVEN WORK!"

Ki:"Oh yeah, *winces*I forgot."

(THUD)

Alvin:"*in Toby' s room*Uhh guys, Tobias just died again."

Author:"*facepalm*Don't worry Alvin, he'll be alive later. DAVID PUT TOBY IN THE CRYOGENIC FREEZER!"

* * *

**166)Don't challenge Eleanor to a Pie Eating Contest.**

Me:"Worse day of my life."

Eleanor:"*sing-song*Flashback time!"

*flashback*

Me:"I ate too much!"

Alvin:"Me, too!"(They run to the bathroom together)

Theodore: (takes one more bite and passes out)

Eleanor:"Yay! I win! Take that, suckers! I am the pie champion of rodent-kind! Hooray!"

Jeanette:"I'm not going to comment."

Michael: (kneels down next to Theodore)"Uh...medic?"

* * *

**Alvin's Rules  
**

**167)Battle of The Sexes wars don't end well.**

Me:"Nobody ever wins, *facepalm* like last week."

*flashback*

Julia:"Team 1 we have: Alvin and the Chipmunks, Lucas, Luc, Tom, Ki, and Centurion.*half of the arena cheers*

And Team 2 we have: The Chipettes, Corey, The Littles, and Nicole."*other half of the arena cheers*

Dave:"MUNKS ARE YOU READY?!"

Boys:"YEAH!"

Dave:"ETTES ARE YOU READY?!"

Girls:"YEAH!"

Dave:"BEGIN!"

* * *

(A/N: Anybody know of the XFL? Well it kinda was like that just more extreme. If you don't know of it look it up on YouTube.)

* * *

Author:"Looks like Corey and Nicole just got taken out by Ki and Tom."

Toby:"Hold on The Littles just took them out."

Author:" Uh-oh here comes Centurion, Lucas, and Luc."

Toby:"Damn The Littles got hit hard. But here comes The Chipettes."

Author:"I knew Eleanor could kick, but I never knew she could tackle so hard. Centurion is out-cold."

Toby:"Looks like it's down to The Chipmunks and The Chipettes."

Author:"I expected this, they are leaders in their own right. Full of motivation and determination."

Chipettes:"SURRENDER!"

Chipmunks:"NEVER!"

Me:"If we are to beat them...

Brittany:"Our best bet is to...

Me and Brittany:"Use the focus punches."

Me:"We are to win this cause who are we?"

Chipmunks:"THE BOYS OF ROCK AND ROLL!"

Brittany:"We are going to win this cause who run this mother-?"

Chipettes:"GIRLS!"

Chipmunks/Chipettes:"Break!"

Toby:"Looks like they plan to use their focus punches which believe me hurt."

Author:"I got the list here and I'll take your word on it. These sound painful."

Me/Brittany:"BLOOD DIAMOND FOCUS PUNCH!"

Simon/Jeanette:"SAPPHIRE FOCUS PUNCH!"

Theodore/Eleanor:"PERIDOT FOCUS PUNCH!"

Michael/Chassidy:"AMETHYST FOCUS PUNCH!"

*EXPLOSION*

Dave:"THE CHIPETTES ARE DOWN!"

Julia:"THE CHIPMUNKS ARE DOWN!"

*end of flashback*

Me:"We woke up in the vet's office, and we're still here."

Brittany:"Yeah but hey, at least we don't have to go to school since we're here."*they fist-bump*

* * *

(A/N:They're sharing beds with their counterparts. Are you surprised... thought not. Now take 15 seconds to imagine all of them asleep cuddled up next to their counterparts.*15 seconds later* That's adorable isn't it... of course it is!)

* * *

**168)Don't make dumb blonde jokes around Eleanor.**

Me:"It's not pretty. 1 dumb blonde joke got me this*shows huge scar on back*, but..."

Eleanor: (finishes burying something or someONE)

Brittany:"Live and Learn."

Jeanette:"Not in this case."

* * *

**169)Don't interrupt Simon and Jeanette's Cuddle Session.**

Me:"It's rare to see anyway, and interrupting got me this*shows staples in forehead*."

Simon & Jeanette: (cuddling)

Theodore:"Simon?"

Simon:"Theo, this is the third time today you've cut in! What is it this time?!"

Theodore:"We're out of whip cream!" (Starts crying)

Simon:"Theodore, I didn't mean to yell at you..."

Theodore:"That's not why I am crying!"

Jeanette: Is it the whipped cream?"

Theodore:(sniffles and nods)

*author walks in/see Theo crying*

Author:"Aww Theo*picks Theodore up*It'll be okay, I already Dave to the store. He'll be back with more whipped cream soon."

Theodore:"Yay!*hugs author*

* * *

*2 hours later*

Author:"You four did great today."

Ellie/Theo/Alvin/Brittany:"Thank you!"

Author:"16 rules, I'm impressed. Well I'm gonna do the last 4 and that'll be it for today."

* * *

**170) Ki you can't be looking into people's dreams.**

Author:"That's an invasion of privacy."

Ki:"But I always wanted to see what The Chipettes be dreaming about."

Chipettes:"NO YOU DON'T!"

Ki:"I will find out eventually."

Chipettes:"And we'd kill you immediately."

Ki:"You already know you can't kill me."

Chassidy:"Then how about a short rhyme?"

Jeanette/Eleanor:"We cannot kill you, that is true..."

Brittany/Chassidy:"But we know the best person to torture you." *snaps fingers*

Stranger Chipette:"Hel-lo Ki."

Ki:"NO! NOT HER! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Stranger Chipette:"*grabs Ki's tail and starts dragging him*This is gonna be fun."

* * *

**171) When in doubt... Ruby.**

Ruby:"Relax Ki, like I said: this is gonna be fun."

Ki:"COREY HELP ME!"

Corey:"Naw, I'm gonna let this one slide."

Ki:"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"*bedroom door slams*

Alvin:"What the hell Corey! I thought you hated when girls did stuff with Ki."

Corey:"1)Ki is getting a little too perverted lately so this should dial it down a bit.*Ki screams* And 2) She's a freakin' demon!"

Michael:"So letting Ki get raped is gonna make him less perverted."

Chipettes/Corey:"Hmm yeah pretty much."

Mike/Si/Theo:"Glad I'm not a pervert."

Alvin:"Glad I'm not a huge pervert."

* * *

**172)Don't tell Chassidy that she's acting like Brittany.**

Author:"That's one of the biggest insults you could say to her. But Michael does it anyway."

Chassidy:"You're a arrogant, heartless, stupid bastard!"*throws plate at Michael*

Michael:"*dodges*Whoa! Anymore of that anger and I'm gonna have to start calling you Brittany."*throws fork*

Chassidy:"*dodges/eyes turn red*DIE MICHAEL DIE!"

Alvin:"Anybody seen my pocket knife?"*Sees Mike running from Chassidy wielding his pocket knife*

Michael:"ALVIN WRITE ON MY GRAVE: I REGRET NOTHING! HAHAHAHA!"

Alvin:"How the hell she keeps getting my pocket knife."

* * *

**174) Don't ask Centurion "what happened". He'll give you an obvious answer. Example:**

Alvin:"Centurion your face looks awful. What happened?"

Centurion:"Brittany happened."

...

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Well that's all we have this week. Me and Eleanor are the only ones awake."**

**...**

**Eleanor:"You might've also noticed that we don't have questions this week and that's because... we have a special chapter up next. So send in questions and dares for the munks and ettes and the others in the story."**

**...**

**The Simonette254:"This is a rated T story so keep the dares and questions rated K-T. (I'm talking to you Kiboy)Also I'll be gone until maybe Monday afternoon, so I won't get your questions until then."**

**...**

**Eleanor:"Answers to Last weeks questions**

**...**

_**From H.F. Madness**_

_**1) Who's your favorite counterparts/couples?**_

_All of them_

_..._

_**2) Who do you think is Crazier?**_

_Ki definitely Ki_

_..._

_**3)Which power would you'd like to possess?**_

_Umm None_

_..._

_**From Wolfpurpledinosaur**_

_**1) Who's your favorite counterparts/couples? **_

_?_

_..._

_**2) Who do you think is crazier?**_

_Brittany_

_..._

_**3) Which power would you'd like to possess?**_

_Peridot Focus Punch_

_..._

_**From Crazy4Chipmunks**_

_**1) Who's your favorite counterparts/couples? **_

_All are cute :D_

_..._

_**2) Who do you think is crazier?**_

_Chassidy AND Brittany_

_..._

_**3) Which power would you'd like to possess?**_

_Um... can choose all? Lol umm... Amethyst Fury :D_

_..._

**T.S. 254/Eleanor:" See ya Fanfiction!"**


	16. Special Chapter 1:Question and Dare Show

**A/N:Sorry for the late update people. It was hard doing this chapter with the scarce amount of dares and questions I received. Hopefully you guys still think it's a good chapter which is my first one with over 2200 words. Woo-Hoo! Oh and before I forget, Due to technical difficulties Golden Quintet will not be updating for awhile. She said she'll inform me when she has a working computer. And there is a new poll on H.F. MunkMadness' profile they want people to check it out. Anyway Enjoy the Chapter Rated T+ for coarse language.**

* * *

**Chipettes**:"I'm so bored."

**Chipmunks**:"Me too."

**The Simonette254**:"Well you're in luck cause since I just got an envelope from a group of your fans, and it's full of questions and dares."

**Alvin**:"Well let's hear it."

**The Simonette254**:"Hold on if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right."

*30 minutes later*

* * *

(The Chipmunks/Chipettes/Ki/Lucas/Luc/Corey are sitting in their celebrity chairs in their signature colors of course.)

**The Simonette254**:"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to The Chipmunks and Chipettes Question and Dare Show. Today we got lots of questions and dares from you the fans. First from alvinnascar5, to Tom and Nicole: _**"Thanks for the comment on my story you guys. What was your favorite parts?"**_

**Nicole**:"Well I can't really say, the whole story is great. I can't choose."

**The Simonette254**:"What about you Tom."

**Tom**:"Hmm, I'd have to say I liked it when the Chipmunks and Chipettes freak out. My favorite ones are when Simon and Brittany flipped out on each other, and the latest one when Eleanor was pissed off cause she couldn't continue in the race."*stifles laughter*

* * *

**The Simonette254**:"Well he has a couple of dares too. First one is for Theodore:

_**"I dare Theodore to be sneaky by humiliating AND embarrass Alvin anyway he wants.*snickers***_

**Theodore**:"Ooh I got the perfect thing."*smiles evily*

*10 minutes later*

**Eleanor:"**I wonder what's keeping Theodore?"

(Theodore runs in the room with a DVD)

**Theodore**:"Chipmunks, Chipettes, Authors, and readers. Today I give you Alvin Seville-Crocodile Rock."

**Alvin**:"*wide eyed*Not this Theodore, anything but this."

***pops disc in***

* * *

**(Alvin appears onscreen wearing a red dress, heels, and a blond wig)**

**Theodore**:"(Movie) I might've just found the best blackmail in Little Brother History. Of all the embarrassing things Alvin could've chose to do, this is the best so far."

**Alvin:**

I remember when I was young, me and Charlie always had so much fun.

Holding hands and Skimming stones. Had a old gold Chevy and a place of my own.

But the biggest kick I ever got, was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock.

While the other kids were Rocking 'Round The Clock, we were hoppin' and boppin' to the Crocodile Rock.

...

**Theodore**:"(M) This cannot get any better."

(Alvin starts dancing in the same way as in Just Dance Kids 2)

**Theodore**:"*laughing*(M) Oh my God, it got better!"

...

**Chorus**

**Alvin:**

Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just keep still.

I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will.

Oh lawdy mama, those Friday nights when Charlie wore her dress real tight.

And the Crocodile Rocking was something outta sight. Yeah yeah hey!

...

**Alvin**:"(Present)Alright that's enough."

**Everyone**:"(P)No it's not."

**...**

**2nd verse**

**Alvin**

But the years went by and the rock just died. Charlie went and left us for some foreign guy.

Long nights crying by the record machine. Dreaming of the Chevy and my old blue jeans.

But they'll never kill the thrills we've got burning up to the Crocodile Rock.

Learning fast as the weeks went past. We really thought the Crocodile Rock would last.

...

**Chorus**

**Alvin:**

Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just keep still.

I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will.

Oh lawdy mama, those Friday nights when Charlie wore her dress real tight.

And the Crocodile Rocking was something outta sight. Yeah yeah hey!

...

*End of video*

* * *

**Alvin**:*face buried in paws*

**Brittany**:"*can't stop laughing*OH MY GOD THAT'S THE BEST BLACKMAIL I'VE EVER SEEN!"

**Theodore**:"*bowing*Thank you, thank you. I know I'm great, I love you all."

**The Simonette254**:"Well Alvin you got a dare here too, so shake off that embarrassment."

_**"I dare Alvin to sing TNT by AC/DC. And if he fails, Brittany and Simon have to choose a movie Alvin absolutely hates and make him watch it."*grins evily***_

**Alvin**:"I'm starting to not like this person."

**Jeanette**:"Oh Alvin be nice. "

**Simon**:"Yeah and prepare to skydive."

* * *

*20 minutes later

Location:20,000 feet above California*

**Alvin**:"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A PLANE SO FAST."

**The Simonette254:"**Author magic and I know a guy."

Ki:"Well you better get going Alvin."

**Alvin:***hesitates*

**Brittany:"**Oh my god just go."*pushes Alvin*

**Alvin**:"BRITTANY I'M SO GONNA KILL YOOOUUU!"

*music starts*

**Alvin:**

(Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi)

See me ride out of the your color TV screen.

Out for all that I can get. If you know what I to the left of me.

And women to the right. Ain't got no. Ain't got no knife.

Don't you start no fight.

...

*on the ground*

**Chassidy**:"I'm gonna make this more interesting."*holds bazooka*

**Jeanette**:"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

**Chassidy**:"Tomato Launcher. Based off a military bazooka."

**Michael**:"You're a real..."

**Chassidy**:"Finish that sentence and die."*fires bazooka*

**Alvin**:"*dodges tomatoes*Whoa!"

...

***Chorus***

'Cause I'm T.N.T., I'm dynamite(T.N.T.)

and I'll win the fight(T.N.T.)

I'm a power load(T.N.T.) watch me explooode!

...

**Alvin**:"Alright alright, that's enough I quit!*pulls chute/doesn't open*It's not opening, I'M GONNA DIE!"

**Chassidy**:"I got this."*snaps fingers/Alvin appears in Brittany's arms.*

**Alvin**:"*opens eyes*Haha I'm alive, I'm alive!"

**Chassidy**:"*smugly*Your welcome."

**The Simonette254**:"Unfortunately Alvin you didn't complete the dare, so now you got to watch a movie of Britt and Si's choosing."

**Simon**:"I got perfect one. Fred: The Movie."

*Hour 30 minutes later*

**Alvin**:"*agonizing scream*That voice! The horror!"

* * *

*The next day*

**The Simonette254**:"We ain't done yet everybody. We got a dare from wolfpurpledinosaur. And what do you know it's for Alvin."

**Alvin**:"AW COME ON!"

_**"I dare him to run up and down the street screaming"I LOVE BRITTANY! "while wearing a diaper."**_

**Alvin**:"No fucking way."

**Theodore**:"Whoa where did that come from?"

**Brittany**:"*puppy eyes*Please Alvie."

**Alvin**:"Agree to never call me that again, and I'll do it."

**Brittany**:"Deal. Here's the diaper."

**Alvin**:"*sighs/runs outside*I LOVE BRITTANY! I'M IN LOVE WITH BRITTANY MILLER!"

*comes back in*Satisfied."

**The Simonette254**:"I think they are."

* * *

**Julia**:"I got some dares! I got some dares! I got some dares!"

**Ki**:*high-pitched girl scream/faints*

**Chassidy**:"OH MY GOD, KI FAINTED!"

**Simon**:"*laughing*I'm sorry, that scream was just so fucking funny."

**The Simonette254**:"What are they?"

**Julia**:"I dare Eleanor to do a swan-dive off the roof into snake infested waters and stay there for 2 minutes."

**Theodore/Eleanor**:"WHAT!?"

*3 minutes later*

**Eleanor**:"You're so gonna pay for this Julia."*does a backflip swan-dive*

(Eleanor gets out)

**Brittany**:"3 minutes 20 seconds. You actually stayed in longer than you were supposed to."

* * *

**Ki**:*waking up*

**Julia**:"Ah good, you're awake Ki. Now for your dare."

**Ki**:"*sarcastically*Yippee!"

**Julia**:"I dare you to... hmm I got it! Make out with Jeanette for 5 minutes."

**Ki/Jeanette/Corey/Simon**:"WHAT!?"

**Jeanette**:"What happens if I refuse to do it?"

**The Simonette254**:"I don't know? Somehow my alter-ego was put in charge of that."

**Everyone**:"Your what?!"

**The Alvittany528**:"Me and I'll show you."*pushes a button and AK-47s come out the ceiling*

**Jeanette**:"HOLY SHIT!"

**The Simonette254**:"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

**Ki**:"So it's kiss Jeanette or die."

**Jeanette**:"*jumps into Ki's arms*I choose life!"*starts making out with Ki*

**Corey**:"How long do they have to do this?"

**Chassidy**:"5...minutes."

* * *

**Julia**:"So for my next dare. I dare Michael to slap Chassidy in the face."

**Michael**:"*winces*She'll kill me. I'm not even joking!"

**Brittany**:"*whispering *I'll try to keep her at bay."

**Michael**:"*whispering*Thanks Britt.*sighs/goes up to Chassidy and bitch slaps her*

**Chassidy**:"*shocked/angry*:"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

**Brittany**:"Whoa Chassidy hold up.*whispers in Chassidy's ear /she calms down*

(Ki and Jeanette stop making out)

**Jeanette**:"*clears throat*Well th-that wasn't so bad."

**Ki**:*tail twitches/blinks twice*

* * *

**Julia**:"Well I got 1 more dare, and it's for Brittany."

**Brittany**:"Bring It!"

**Julia**:"You have to give a piggyback ride to Theodore and Eleanor at the same time for 2 minutes."

**Brittany**:"Me and my ego. Come on guys."

**Theo/Ellie**:"Yay!"*Ellie gets on Theo's shoulders while he gets on Brittany's.*

**Brittany**:"*straining*So...much...chipmunk. Spine collapsing...lungs burning."

* * *

**The Simonette254**:"Well*snickers*while Brittany*snickers*does that, we got a dare here from H.F. Madness, for you Ki."

_**"I dare Ki to give Julia Cherry Coke. MWAHAHAHA!"**_

**Ki**:0_0

**Julia**:"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

**Ki**:"*sighs/gives her the can*Here."

**Julia**:"*chugs can and spazzes out*KiFry! KiFry! KiFry! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

**Ki**:"WHAT IS IT!?"

**Julia**:"I LOVE CHERRY COKE!"*maniacal laughter*

(Brittany collapses)

* * *

**The Simonette254**:"Well great job Brittany you lasted 2 minutes 54 seconds. Now we got some questions from guests so y'all can breathe easy for a second."

**Everyone**:"Thank God."

**The Simonette254**:"First is for Michael and Chassidy."

_**"How are Si and Jean's twins if all of you are born at the same time?"**_

**Michael**:"Unlike our other siblings who were born minutes apart, we were born mere seconds apart."

**Chassidy**:"Yes Jeanette is 15 seconds younger than me, and Simon is 30 seconds younger than Michael."

* * *

**The Simonette254**:"Next Questions from a person signed as Eleanor Seville."

_**"When are guys gonna have kids?"**_

**Chipmunks/Chipettes**:"WE'RE ONLY 16!"

**Ki**:"I'M ONLY 15!"

**Corey**:"HELL I'M ONLY 14!"

* * *

**The Simonette254**:"Well there's your answer. The next question is from someone who goes by MunkedAndLovinIt."

_**"I gotta question for Jean: Why were so clumsy in the cartoons, but seem more graceful nowadays?"**_

**Jeanette**:"Well back then they didn't really capture my personality. The pretty much labeled me the"loveable klutz". But I think Simon's took that from me now."

**Simon**:*chuckles*

* * *

**The Simonette254**:"Alright next question is for Theodore and Eleanor"

_**"Hey Teddy, hi Ellie was wondering have you ever eaten anything that you didn't like?"**_

**Theodore**:"Wow that's a tough one. But I'd have to say cooked spinach. It's one of the things I never found a taste for it cooked."

**Eleanor**:"That sound the same as me to cooked carrots. I like them raw better."

* * *

**The Simonette254**:"The last question is for Brittany and it says:"

_**"Hey Britt. Anyway here's my question: If pink didn't exist, what color would you wear?"**_

**Brittany**:"Well probably white, considering I'm an angel."*bats eyes*

**Alvin**:"Yeah an angel of darkness."

**Brittany**:"You're still my little red and gold devil."

**Alvin**:"*blushing*Aw come on Britt."

* * *

**The Simonette254**:"Well I think that's it."

**KiBoy**:"Wait!"

**The Simonette254**:"What are you doing here?"

**KiBoy**:"I'm here to give Ki his dare."

**The Simonette254**:"Go ahead."

**KiBoy**:"*whispering*Your dare... is... to...*whisper whisper*

**Ki**:"I'm never!* Whisper. * But why!? * Whisper. * Fine! * Whisper. * I don't like it..."

**KiBoy**: JUST DO IT COWARD!"

**Chassidy**:"What the hell was that about?"

**The Simonette254**:"No clue."

**Ki**: I really need to do that?"

**KiBoy**: Just. Do. IT!"

**Ki**: *Makes out with Chassidy. *

**KiBoy**: * Laughs his arse off. * That idiot is really doing it!"

(Ki stops making out with Chassidy)

**The Simonette254**:"Holy Shit*laughing*I can't believe he did that!"

**Chassidy**:*still in shock*

**Jeanette**:"Wow. Now tell me I did not just see that."

**Chassidy**:*faints*

**The Simonette254**:"I thought that would happen."

...

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Well that's the end of the very first Special Chapter, which I have to say was hell to write."**

**Brittany:"*paw on her back*But you got to admit it was pretty funny."**

**The Simonette254:"Yeah... Hey has Chassidy woke up yet?"**

**Michael:"Nope she's still out cold."**

**Jeanette:"That kiss of Ki's must of been powerful."**

**Simon:"You would know."**

**The Simonette254:"Whoa-kay I'm gonna stop this before it gets anymore awkward."**

**Alvin/Theodore/Eleanor/Luc/Lucas:"Goodbye FanFiction!"**


	17. The Unlucky Ki Miller

**Ki:"We're back after a rather umm weird chapter."**

**Chassidy:"Yeah that chapter was uh interesting."**

**Jeanette:"Yeah so we'd like to thank Kiboy for rules 175-181, Alvinnascar5 for rules 182-183, and H.F. Madness for 184-185."**

**Michael/Simon:"Ready steady start the chapter!"**

* * *

**175) No one is to be possessed by a demon. **

**Everyone**:*glares at Ki*

**Ki**:"Why is everybody looking at me?"

**Jeanette**:"Because of that Xion guy..."

**Ki**:"Xionxarxandamonique."

**Jeanette**:"WHATEVER! Tried sacrificing me. This happened to me in another fanfic. Why me?"

**Ki**:" I read when sacrificing to the devil, people kidnaps pretty girls to sacrifice."

**Jeanette**:*opens mouth to say something but closes it*

* * *

**176)No demons are allowed in the house.**

**Alvin**:"What... the hell... are you doing?"

**Ki**:"Putting salt around the house to protect it from demons!"

**Brittany**:"First of all you watch too much Supernatural. Second you're doing that to protect yourself from HER. Not just any demon."

**Ki**:"Are you surprised?"

**Alvin/Brittany**:"Not... really."

* * *

**177)Deal with it Alvin, Ki is more popular with the girls than you.**

**Alvin**:"Oh yeah!?"

**Ki**:"Really... AND FANGIRLS DON'T COUNT!"

**Alvin**:"Nuts... but how many exactly."

**Ki**:"6 I know about."

**Alvin**:0.0

**Ki**:"Let's see there's: Amy, Corey, Ruby, Mikayla, and Violet. So in short: a stalker, a crazy swordsgirl, a succubus, a nympho, and a French."

**Alvin**:"What about the 6th one."

**Ki**:"*cringes*You don't wanna here it."

**Alvin**:"YOU BASTARD!"*starts chasing Ki*

**Ki**:"JUST STATING THE FACTS MAN!"

* * *

**178) Don't tell Alvin that Brittany likes somebody else.**

**The Simonette254**:"Refer to the rule above."

* * *

**179)Theodore is not allowed to watch Scarface.**

**Simon**:"You wanna know why? Watch this. Yo Theodore."

**Theodore**:"*Italian accent*It's Theaodore. Now what'cha want?"

**Simon**:"Ya see?"

* * *

**180)Nobody is allowed to rape Ki.**

**Chipettes**:"Aww your no fun."

**The Simonette254**:"You wanted to rape Ki!?"

**Chipettes**:"Oh god no!"

**Chassidy**:"We like to see him suffer."

**Ki**:"At least I have some protection cause of this."

**Ruby**:"Except when you're drunk. ;)"

**Jeanette**:"She just won't quit will she?"

**Ki**:"*gulps*Good thing I don't drink. :D"

**Chassidy**:"Yeah remember what I said in rule 117?"

**Ki**:"Wait you don't mean you would spike my drink would you?"

**Chassidy**:"I should after you tried to get me and Michael drunk..."

**Michael**:"Which would've lead to something semi-regrettable."

**Chassidy**:"Semi-regrettable? It would kill me if THAT were to happen. As I was saying, I should but I won't unless you cross me."

**Ki**:"MICHAEL AND CHASSIDY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

**Kiboy**:"I don't know much about this. But I do know he just screwed himself up more."

**The Simonette254**:"Yeah but their love is Undeniable."

**Kiboy**:"Ah fist-bump."*they fist-bump*

**Chassidy**:"Just because you can't get raped, doesn't mean you're safe."

**Michael**:"You... are... screwed."

**Ki**:"Nope can't touch this."*Does the U Can't Touch This dance in front of Chassidy and Mike*

**Kiboy**:"And you're wondering why girls want to rape you."

**Ki**:"Huh?"

**Chassidy**:"HEY LOVECAST. KI SAID MEET HIM IN THE BEDROOM."

**Ruby**:*grabs Ki's tail*

**Michael**:"Yeah we got the she-demon to work for us."

**Chassidy**:"Worth every penny."

**Ki**:"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!*tries to get away from Ruby*Man she's strong."

*15 minutes later*

**Michael**:"Is the job done."

**The Lovecast**:"Sir yes Sir!"

**Chassidy**:"Bring him out."

**Ruby**:*drags Ki out*

**Kiboy/The Simonette254**:*laughing*

**Brittany**:"Ki, pink is not your color."

**Eleanor**:"And pigtails are not your style."

**Jeanette**:"That skirt is so not you."

**Chassidy**:"*sing-song*Told ya so."

**Ki**:"*glares*You are evil."

**Chassidy**:*smirks*

* * *

**181)Ki will do a dare whether he likes it or not.**

**Ki**:"I actually enjoyed a couple."

**Jeanette/Chassidy**:"*shocked*Really?"

**Corey**:"WHAT!?"

**Ki**:"Uh-oh gotta go."*runs*

**Chassidy**:"Should we run?"

**Jeanette**:"Yep."

(both are gone in a millisecond)

**Simon/Michael**:"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

(takes after them)

*5 minutes later in Mexico*

**Chassidy**:"*panting*So... much... running."

**Jeanette**:"*panting*Can't... go... on."

**Michael**:"CHASSIDY!"

**Simon**:"JEANETTE!"

**Chassidy**:"I don't feel so tired anymore. You?"

**Jeanette**:"Nope. Let's go!"

* * *

**(A/N:Sad news brought to me by alvinnascar5: Former Nascar driver Jason Leffler was killed in a crash when his sprint car that he was racing flipped in a sprint car heat race at Bridgeport Speedway on June 12, 2013. He was 37 years old. He was the original driver of the #11 FedEx racecar for Joe Gibbs Racing in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series in 2005. Jason, we salute you as you are with God in heaven. God will watch over your little boy, Charlie Dean Leffler. Jason 'loved his son more than anything else.' Farwell Jason Leffler. You are missed. Let's have a moment of silence in remembrance of Jason Leffler.**

***moment of silence takes place***

**Tom/Nicole/Alvin:"R.I.P. Jason Leffler 1975-2013. We love you man.)**

* * *

**182) Alvin I'm telling you this for your own good, STOP SCARING AND ANGERING NICOLE!**

**Alvinnascar5:**"It's gonna come back to bite you."

**Alvin**:"That'll never happen."

*meanwhile in the garden*

**Nicole**:"*crying*I'm sick of this. I can't take Alvin scaring me all the time."*continues crying*

**Tom**:"It'll be okay Nicole. I know how brave and strong you are."

**Theodore**:"And it's about time we bring that out."

**Nicole**:"*sniffles*What do you mean Theodore?"

**Theodore**:"I mean I was in the same situation you're in. Alvin used to pick on me and scare me cause I'm his younger brother. He thought I was weak, he thought I was a scardy-munk but he was wrong."

**Nicole**:"So what did you do?"

**Theodore**:"I trained, I got stronger, it had built my confidence tenfold. Then one day Alvin took it too far, he broke rule 2, Rest in Peace cupcake I won't ever forget you. He paid the price."

**Tom**:"That was real deep Theodore."

**Nicole**:"That's all I need to do is train?"

**Theodore**:"Yep and I'm gonna train ya."

*Time lapse 3 hours (Imagine the song Eye of the Tiger playing during her training)

**Theodore**:"Alright I've taught you everthing I know. Are you ready."

**Nicole**:"Hell yeah I'm ready. Alvin is going down."

**Alvin**:*watching TV*

**Nicole**:"YO SEVILLE!"

**Alvin**:"Huh?"*gets punched by Nicole and is sent flying out the house*

**Tom**:"Damn, what a punch."

**Alvinnascar5**:"Told him so."

* * *

**183)Alvin is not allowed to sneak out of bed and watch Top Gun or Star Wars over and over again while everybody is sleeping. It annoys the hell out of everyone.**

**Everyone**:*hears Top Gun in the living room/groans*

**Theodore**:"ALVIN TURN OFF THE DAMN TV AND COME TO BED!"

**Tom**:"Allow me *in his best Dave voice*ALLVIIIN!"

**Alvin**:*in bed 2 seconds later*

**Eleanor**:"*whispering*How did you do that?"

**Tom**:"*whispering*Natural talent."

* * *

**184)Don't yell 'Alvittany' while behind them or within hearing distance of those two.**

**Centurion**:"Not that has anything to do with me."*cough*

**185) Centurion stop bugging us about what the forth movie is about. We can't tell you.**

**Centurion**:"Please."

**Everybody**:"NO!"

* * *

**186) The Chipmunks will harm the girls if mad enough.**

**Brittany**:"There you two are. WHERE ARE MY SISTERS!?"

**Michael**:"Last time we saw them was when we confronted them in Milan, Italy."

**Alvin**:"ITALY?! YOU WERE ONLY GONE FOR 4 HOURS!"

**Simon**:"Anyway that was the last place we saw them."

**Eleanor**:"What did you mean by 'confronted them'?"

(Chassidy and Jeanette comes in with cuts and bruises.)

**Theodore**:"They look pissed."

**Chassidy**:"*eyes on fire*MICHAEL SHAWN SEVILLE!"

**Jeanette**:"*eyes on fire*SIMON JONATHAN SEVILLE!"

**Chassidy/Jeanette**:"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS... WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

**Ki**:"They didn't just break rules 1 and 4, they completely shattered them."

* * *

**187)Chipmunk Therapy**

**Eleanor**:"Now I have noticed that you four have become very distant. Actually you've tried killing each other."

**Chassidy/Jeanette**:"Yes we have."

**Theodore**:"You use to be the best of friends. Am I right?"

**Michael/Simon**:"Yes that is right."

**Eleanor**:"So what happened?"

**Michael**:"It's all because of that stupid dare show we had."

**Simon**:"Yeah the girls have change cause of it."

**Theodore**:"What do you mean?"

**Michael/Simon**:"*hissed* Ki."

**Jeanette**:"What do you have against him?"

**Chassidy**:"It's not him they have a problem with, it's the dares."

**Eleanor**:"Dares?"

**Jeanette/Chassidy**:"The kiss."

**Theodore**:"Ah yes, I recall those dares. Now I propose that you four speak with Ki, and Corey since she has a paw in this also."

**Michael**:"Thank you Dr. Miller."

**Jeanette**:"You too Dr. Seville."

**Eleanor**:"Maybe we should do this professionally."

**Theodore**:"What about our bakery idea."

**Eleanor**:"We can try both Teddy."

* * *

**188) Don't Give Chassidy too much Pepsi.**

**Chassidy**:"Aw come on I'm not that bad."*twitches*

**The Simonette254:**"Did you get into my Pepsi."

**Chassidy**:"*still twitching*No what would make you say that?"*evil chuckle*

**The Simonette254**:"Well the twitching for one, also the fact that you turn evil and end up hurting somebody."

**Chassidy**:"Do you see somebody hurt? Cause I don't."

**Julia**:*walks in, sees Chassidy and runs*

**The Simonette254**:"*raises eyebrow*Care to explain?"

**Chassidy**:*chuckles nervously*

* * *

**189)Chipmunk Redemption.**

**Ki**:"Now Dr. Miller and Dr. Seville proposed that the 6 of us talk so that we can put this behind us."

**Simon**:"Well I personally think this whole thing is stupid."

**Michael**:"Yeah there's nothing to talk about. Bottom line is you guys made out."

**Chassidy/Jeanette**:"IT WAS A DARE!"

**Corey**:"You'd probably do it even if you weren't dare."

**Simon**:"Corey is right. Jeanette you practically jumped into Ki's arms."

**Jeanette**:"Simon, I was scared for my life. If I hadn't done the dare, we wouldn't even be having this discussion. I'd be six feet under right now. There were AK-47s coming out the ceiling, I did the dare because I didn't want to risk not being with you."

**Simon**:"My god. I mean how could I be so stupid. I was so blinded by jealousy that I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry Jeanette."

**Jeanette**:"*kisses Simon's cheek*I forgive you Simon."

**Ki**:"Corey they were just dares. Look I'm not interested in Jeanette or Chassidy in any way."

**Corey**:"It didn't seem like it."

**Ki**:"First of all, I was caught off guard when Jeanette made out with me. And Chassidy well she wasn't expecting it either. Corey I wouldn't want to be with anyone besides you, please say you forgive me."

**Corey**:"On one condition, I get to dare you as payback."

**Ki**:"O...kay."

**Corey**:"Julia come over here."

**Julia**:"What now Corrletta."

**Corey**:"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Anyway Ki has agreed to let me dare him."

**Julia**:"And this has to do with me how?"

**Corey**:"Cause my dare for Ki is for him to...kiss you."

**Ki**:"You want me to do ...WHAT?!"

**Corey**:"You heard me."

**Julia**:"He'll take it!"*pounces on Ki/kisses kim*

*2 minutes later*

**Ki**:*curled up in a ball/shaking*

**Corey**:"Now I forgive you."

*2 hours later*

**Chassidy**:"Mike where are you. You know I got to talk to you."

**Michael**:"*hanging upside-down*BOO!"

**Chassidy**:"*screams/clutches chest*Don't do that!"

**Michael**:"*chuckles*You wanted to talk."

**Chassidy**:"Yes, I wanted to know why did care so much that Ki kissed me?"

**Michael**:"Well it really wasn't the fact he kissed you, it was your reaction to it."

**Chassidy**:"You mean when I fainted. Well I was caught off guard."

**Michael**:"Well I thought when that happened you had an attraction to Ki or guys like him. I mean Ki is an okay guy, but guys like him aren't good enough for you. I didn't want to see you go down that path and something bad happens to you."

**Chassidy**:"I didn't even know you cared so much."

**Michael**:"Well yeah I always make sure that you're okay. Like when we turned each other into a chipmunk and a chipette, I made sure the antidote wouldn't kill us. Or when we were having our battle of powers I didn't use my power at its strongest because I did not want to hurt you."

**Chassidy**:"Wow the smart and strong Mike Seville has a soft spot in his heart who would have thought. *hugs Michael*Thank you."

**Michael**:"For what?"

**Chassidy**:"For just being there when I need you."

**Michael**:"*hugs her back*You're welcome."

* * *

**190)The phrase "Run Forrest Run" is used a lot in the Seville/Miller resident.**

**Brittany**:"*sees Alvin running*What happened?"

**Alvin**:"Chassidy just got into the author's Pepsi, and it was a one liter. Now she's trying to kill me!"*sees Chassidy/starts running*

**Jeanette**:"Run Forrest Run!"

...

* * *

**Eleanor:"Is everyone friends again?"**

**Ki/Corey/Simon/Jeanette/Chassidy/Michael:"Yes Dr. Miller."**

**Theodore:"That's great! Now for this chapter's questions."**

**...**

**The Simonette254:"I've been wanting to write it lately, but I wanna know what you guys think. Queation 1:Should I write a Michael/Chassidy moment somewhere in this story?"**

**...**

**Lucas:"Question 2:If you were in a gang, which 4 munks and/or ettes would you recruit to be part of your gang?"**

**...**

**Toby:"Question 3:Who's scarier when mad, Simon or Jeanette?"**

**...**

**Luc:"Finally Question 4:Which munk and/or ette would be your best friend if they went to your school?"**

**...**

**The Littles:"Bye FanFiction!"**


	18. Bunny Problems and More Chipmunk Madness

**Alvin:"We've been gone for quite awhile huh?"**

**TS254:"Well these chapters are hard to write. And me being kidnapped from Fanfiction didn't help also I've been working with EmilyAnaya19 on other fanfics. **

**Chassidy:"On another note, ever since Correy gave Ki that dare to kiss Julia, he has been brushing his teeth nonstop."**

**Correy:"Ahh revenge, sweet sweet revenge."**

**Theodore:"We'd like to thank Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for rule 191 and their OC a cute little bunny rabbit named Muffin, H.F. MunkMadness for rules 196-199 and 201, alvinnascar5 for rule 202, EmilyAnayA19 for rule 203 and the idea of rule 204, and KiBoy for the idea of rule 208."**

* * *

**191) Eleanor stop trying to make bunny-nip (catnip for rabbits)!**

**Chassidy**:"I... I can't even explain it. That's the flashbacks job."

*flashback*

**Dave**:"*opens the door and sees 100 cats*AAAAAALVIIIIIIIIIIN!"

**Alvin**:"It wasn't me this time! I swear!"

**Eleanor**:"Did my bunny-nip work?*Sees the cats* Oh..."

*end of flashback*

**Chassidy**:"Ellie don't you already have a bunny?"

**Eleanor**:"Yeah, but I thought Muffin was starting to get lonely. (Pets the light brown rabbit)Aren't you, baby?"

**Muffin**:*eating a carrot*

**Brittany**:"Too bad she can't talk."

**Dave**:"Unlike all the chipmunks, squirrels, chinchillas, gophers, weasels, otters, and mice I have seen in the last few years."

* * *

**192) Chassidy and Correy are not related.**

**Chassidy**:"Why do people think this?"

**Michael**:"Because of the resemblance. You two do look alike."

**Correy**:"No we don't."

**Ki**:"And you two are both crazy as hell."

**Correy/Chassidy**:"*crosses arm*I resent that."

**Michael**:"Don't forget they think and act alike."

**Chassidy/Correy**:"*gritted teeth*No we don't!"*clenched fists*

**Ki**:"Also very temperamental."

**Chassidy/Correy**:"Temperamental?*claws retract*WE'LL SHOW YOU TEMPERAMENTAL!"

* * *

**193) NO MORE KISSING DARES!**

**Ki**:"EVER!"

**Jeanette**:"I don't want to almost die again."

**Alvin**:"How about with our respected counterparts? You know me and Britt, Chassidy and Mike."

**Chassidy**:"You do got a point Al but I don't know."

**Jeanette**:"Mixed couples don't end well like that one time."

**Brittany**:"You mean when you kissed Michael..."

**Jeanette**:"Actually it was the other way around. And I don't want to go through that again."

**Michael**:"*smirks*You no like Jean?"

**Chassidy**:*Claws him in the back of his head*

**Michael**:"OW! I was only joking!"

* * *

**194) Amy stop stalking Ki. HE ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!**

**Amy**:"I don't do that."

**The Simonette254**:"Then how do you explain the spy gear I found in your room at Ian's."

**Amy**:"Well..."

**The Simonette254**:"Exactly."

* * *

**195) For the love of all that is munk, please stop doing the Whip My Tail scene!**

**The Alvittany528**:"Why can't they do it?"

**The Simonette254**:"What are you even doing here?"

**The Alvittany528**:"Just answer the damn question!"

**The Simonette254**:"Cause it's so hard to get the boys out of a trance."

**Chipettes**:"*comes out the bathroom*I whip my tail back and forth! I whip my tail back and forth! I whip my tail back and forth! I whip my tail back and forth!"

**Theodore/Michael**:"Whoa."

**Alvin/Simon**:*purrs*

**The Simonette254**:*facepalm*

* * *

**196)No ferris wheels, period.**

**Simon**: "Let's just say Alvin won't be playing footballl for a while."

**Alvin**: "I BROKE MY ARM ON THAT DEATH TRAP.!"

* * *

**197)Do not give Centurion the silent treatment.**

**Centurion**: "You'll regret it. Muahahaha..…"

**Simon**:" Did you eat ice cream cake again."

**Centurion**:" Maybe." *creepy smile*

* * *

**198)NO SPEED WALKING.**

**Centurion**:" Some of us got knocked over, SEVEN TIMES."

* * *

**199)No snoring!**

**Centurion**:"Do you know how loud 13 chipmunks can snore? I can. They're the source of my sleepnesses."

**Girls**:"We don't snore!"

**Centurion**:"YEAH YOU DO!"

* * *

**200)*A/N:Yes we lived to another 100*The Alter-Egos are ban- HEY!**

**The Alvittany528**:"Sorry TS I can't let you do that."

**The Simonette254:**"I'm the author and what I say goes!"

**Joelle/Cassinae/Matthieu/Simone**:"She kinda owns the story being your alter-ego."

**Jeanette/Chassidy/Michael/Simon**:"*sees their alter-egos/growls*What are you doing here!"

**The Simonette254**:"*holds them back*How about I don't ban you on one condition, you guys have to behave. Deal?"

**The Alvittany528**:"Deal.*Shakes my hand and gets zapped*OW! What the hell?!"

**The Simonette254**:"*holds hand up revealing buzzer*I didn't say I had to behave."

* * *

**201)No playing Pokemon card games.**

**Centurion**:" This needs no explanation."

* * *

**The Simonette254:"More bad Nascar news brought to us by alvinnascar5:**

**Three-time NASCAR Sprint Cup Series champion Tony Stewart is out indefinitely after breaking his tibia and fibula in his right leg in a sprint car crash in Iowa on Monday night. Stewart had two successful surgeries to insert a metal rod in his right leg. It is currently unknown when he will be back in the racecar for the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series. Tony, we hope you have a speedy recovery and hope to see you on the track soon."**

**Tom/Nicole/Alvin:"Get well soon, Tony Stewart."**

* * *

**202) More AATC:Fastest and the Squeakiest Madness**

**Jeanette/Alvin**:*epic victory dances*

**Simon/Brittany**:"*confused beyond belief*Uhh why so happy guys?"

**Jeanette**:"I became the points leader in the Fastest and the Squeakiest!"

**Alvin**:"My favorite Nascar driver Dale Earnhardt Jr. broke his 143-race winless streak in Michigan too."

**Simon**:"Okay."

**Eleanor**:"I had just read about how I had got injured in a wreck at the Sprint Cup race in Michigan. Good news I was able to race in the Nationwide Series race at Road America. Bad news..."

**Everyone**:"Ian Hawke was in that exact race."

**Eleanor**:"But more good news, even though I was injured I still beat the tar out of him!"

**Dave**:"Well it turned out great huh?"

* * *

**203) Correy got new powers**

**Chassidy**:"Yep turns out Correy has some awesome powers too."

**Correy**:"Yeah I can shoot fireballs, I got my Crystal Focus Punch, and my favorite I can turn things into any kind of cupcake I want."

**Alvin**:"Hey Correy can I borrow 20 doll-"

**Correy**:"*fireball to the face*No!"

**EmilyAnayA19**:"*O_o* Are you okay Correy? You seem a little... crazy."

* * *

**204) Nobody but her sisters can call Correy, Letta.**

**The Simonette254**:"Prime example."

**Ki**:"Come on Correy it'll be fun, it's summer vacation pretty soon school will be here."

**Correy**:"If I don't practice my new powers I might hurt somebody more than I mean to."

**Ki**:"You need to lighten up Letta."*dodges fireball*

**Correy**:"Don't call me that. EVER!"

* * *

**205) Nobody can call Chassidy, Chassy except her sisters either**

**Chassidy**:"Sisters only. Represent!"

**Michael**:"Not even me?"*puppy eyes*

**Chassidy**:"Nope. Sorry Mikey."*brushes her tail across his face*

* * *

**206) NO BRIBING YOUR COUNTERPARTS!**

**Chassidy/Correy/Brittany**:*glares at Mike, Ki, and Alvin*

**Michael/Ki/Alvin**:"What!?"

**The Simonette254**:"They know you'd try to do that."

**Chassidy**:"Unless it's a high quantity of money we won't keep our mouths shut about something."

**Girls**:*High-Paw*

* * *

**207)The High-Pitch Girl Scream of Doom is only to be used for emergancies. THIS MEANS YOU CORREY!**

**Correy**:"It's pretty effective."

**The Simonette254**:"Until the whole house has to go to the hospital for ear bleeds."

**Alvin**:*grabs Correy by her waist*

**Correy**:High-Pitch Girl Scream of Doom*

**Everyone**:*agonized screams of pain*CORREY!"

**The Simonette254**:"*shouting*TO THE HOSPITAL!"

**Everyone**:"*shouting*WHAT!?"

* * *

**208) The Robo-Bunny9000 is NEVER to be reactivated.**

**Toby**:"Hey guys look what I found."

**Robo-Bunny9000**:"Now entering Lethal Attack-Mode."

**Everyone**:*screams*

**Brittany**:*screams then faints*

**Boys**:"KIIIIII!"

**Girls**:"JEANEEETTTE!"

**Jeanette/Ki**:"On it!"

*15 minutes later*

**Robo-Bunny9000**:*Annihilated*

**Everyone**:*Praising Ki and Jean*

**Jeanette/Ki**:*bowing*Thank you. Thank you."

...

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Finally this chapter is over!"**

**The Alvittany528:"Took you long enough."**

**The Simonette254:*pimp-slaps TA528***

**Chassidy:"Now for the answers to last chapter's questions."**

* * *

_**From:Simon Loves Jeanette**_

_**Question 1:Um sure!**_

_**Question 2:Ki, Jeanette, Brittany, and Chassidy**_

_**Question 3:Jeanette, but Simon is very close**_

_**Question 4:Simon and Jeanette**_

_**...**_

_**From:xXCrazy4chipmunksXx**_

_**Question 1:Yes you should :)**_

_**Question 2:Uhhh... Brittany, Chassidy, Eleanor, and Michael lol**_

_**Question 3:* Looks both ways then looks you in the face* Jeanette.. *Whispers and runs in a dark corner***_

_**Question 4:Probably Chassidy.. lol**_

_**...**_

_**From:KiBoy**_

_**Question 1:Sure**_

_**Question 2:Ki, Lucas, Alvin, and Brittany (Probably all of them if not for the limit)**_

_**Question 3:Jeanette**_

_**Question 4:I think it's obvious enough. Ki!**_

_**...**_

_**From:alvinnascar5**_

_**Question 1:Yes!**_

_**Question 2:Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Tom**_

_**Question 3:Jeanette (no offense)**_

_**Question 4:Alvin and Brittany, of course! My favorite Chipmunk and Chipette!**_

* * *

**Joelle:"Now for this chapter's questions."**

**Cassinae:"Question 1:What is your favorite song on the Chipmunk Albums."**

**...**

**Matthieu:"Question 2:Which movie is your favorite AATC, AATC:The Squeakquel, or AATC:Chipwrecked?"**

**...**

**Simone:"Question 3:Which do you prefer Cartoon Chipmunks/Chipettes or CGI Chipmunks/Chipettes?"**

**TS254/TA528:"Au Revoir Everyone!"**


	19. The Problem With Alter-Egos

**Theodore:"Hey everybody welcome back to another chapter of What Happens When."**

**Eleanor:"That's right Teddy and we're of course gonna have fun today, well that depends on the rule."**

**Alvin:"Well we're about to find out real soon. We now go to Brittany Miller with this chapters thanks."**

**Brittany:"Thank you Alvin. We wanna thank Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for rules 209-211, Camo Hunter for rule 212, alvinnascar5 for rule 214, Golden Quintet for rules 215-216 and Simon loves Jeanette for rules 223-226."**

**The Simonette254:"School is back in session people. But not just for us, the munks and ettes too. So if you want to, PM me some Rules for when they are at school. Enjoy the Chapter!"**

* * *

**209)Alvin you are never allowed back in the lab**

**Simon**:"(with his tail four times it's length and fluffiness) ALVIN!"

**Alvin**:"Okay, so I kind of spilled that highly experimental growth formula you told me not to touch. Is it that big a deal, Simon?"

**Jeanette & Theodore**:*cuddle with Simon's tail*

**Alvin**:"Now Jeanette will never leave you."

**Jeanette**:"Why would I do that?"

**Simon**:"*growls at Alvin* You wouldn't, dearest Jeanette. Alvin is just being a smart alac."

**Alvin**:"Roger that, Captain Fluffy Pants."

* * *

**210)NO BUNNY BREEDING!**

**Eleanor**:*brings in a male rabbit*

**Chassidy**:"Why Ellie? Just why?"

**Eleanor**:"*crazily*I love bunnies! Oh, Muffin!"

**Muffin**:*tackles the male rabbit*

**Eleanor**:"That's her Love Tackle. She tackles everyone she likes!"

**Dave**:"*walks in*No bunny breeding."*walks out*

**Eleanor**: "Awww..."

* * *

**211)Don't make fun of Jeanette. Brittany and Simon will hunt you down if you do.**

**Jeanette**:*crying*

**Simon**:"What's wrong Jeanette?"

**Jeanette**:"W-well, some girls on the cheer squad were making funny of me. It's not like I could have used my powers against them. That's just not me..."

**Simon**:"I'll be back.*Goes to the girls* DON'T EVER INSULT MY LADY AGAIN! *Ties their shoe laces together so they trip*That was me being merciful under the circumstances. Have a nice trip."*Leaves*

**Brittany**:"You girls made fun of my sister? GET THE HELL OFF MY SQUAD!"

* * *

**212) Let the AATC:FATS madness continue**

**Eleanor**:"You know what I've realized I had a very shaky start in the beginning of the story. But after those wins in the Camping World Truck Series in Rockingham and the Coca-Cola 600 in Charlotte in the Sprint Cup Series.I think I'm gonna do good next season."

**Dave**:"I still can't believe I won in Martinsville and I'm 13th in points. Also I'm holding a wildcard spot."

**Theodore**:"I didn't do so well in that race. But I'm glad I won my first race, and it was on a road course too!"

* * *

**213)Matt is a Chris Benoit FANATIC!**

**The Simonette254**:"He wrote his theme song down, know his theme song word for word, can play his theme song on the guitar FLAWLESSLY, know ALL of his nicknames, know all of his greatest matches, do I NEED to continue...?"

* * *

**214)No taking up needle point.**

**Jeanette**:"The reason is you'll lose an eye."

* * *

**215)No confetti.**

**Chassidy**:"It takes forever to clean up. Also somebody thought it would be sooo funny, TO SHOOT A FREAKIN CONFETTI CANON AT ME!"*glares at Cassinae*

**Cassinae**:*shrugs*

* * *

**216) Don't call the Chipmunks and Chipettes by their couple names.**

**The Simonette254**:"*shudders*I've seen what happened when Alvittany was called. It was not pretty."

**The Alvittany528**:"That's them, the others wouldn't do anything."

**The Simonette254**:"Oh yeah, prove it!"

**The Alvittany528**:"Fine! HEY MICHASSIDY!"

**Michael/Chassidy**:"DIE IN PAIN!"*attacks TA528*

* * *

**217) 8 chipmunks + too much sugar = Learn to duck**

**The Simonette254**:"It's for the best."

**Alvin**:"*flying*NYAH HEMMEA!"

**The Simonette254**:"Whoa!"*ducks*

**The Alvittany528**:"OW! ALVIN!"

**The Simonette254**:"*singsong*Told ya so."

* * *

**217) You can't bully bullies without a good reason.**

**The Simonette254**:"Care to explain why Jeanette?"

**Jeanette**:"*shrugs*I was just tired of Jennifer. And Joelle possessing me didn't help my self-control."

**Joelle**:"But it did help with destroying her."

**The Simonette254**:*0.0*

* * *

**218) No flirting with anybody else's counterparts.**

**Chass/Jean/Mike/Si**:*glares at their alter-egos*

**Cassie/Joey/Matthieu/Simone**:"WHAT?

* * *

**219) If you see a Simone spider, kill it immediately!**

**The Simonette254**:"Those things are dangerous man."

**Chassidy/Alvin**:"*bit by a Simone spider*OW!"

**Simon/Jeanette**:"This is not good."

* * *

**220) Introducing Alvino and Cassandra.**

**Alvino**:"Hola mi belleza italiana."

**Cassandra**:"Beh ciao il mio stallone spagnolo."

**Michael/Brittany**:"Yep time for them to get KO'd."*KO's Cassandra and Alvino*

* * *

**221) Cassandra and Alvino are not allowed back in this house**

**Alvin**:*chuckles nervously*

**Chassidy**:*shudders*

* * *

**222)No instigating Alter-Ego fights.**

**Brittany**:"What it's fun to watch."

**Chassidy/Cassinae**:*epic battle*

**Matthieu**:"I love to watch Cassinae beat the hell of people."

**Michael**:"I think you meant get the hell beat out of her. She's gonna loose."

**Matthieu**:"I mean Chassidy is an okay fighter but she's no match for Cassinae. She's cute I'll give her that."

**Michael**:*tackles Matthieu/epic battle*

**The Simonette254**:"I knew that would happen."

**The Alvittany528**:"Of course cause your OCs have no discipline."

**The Simonette254**:"Excuse Me? Your OCs started it!"

**The Alvittany528**:"Please my OCs are perfect little angels, unlike yours."*epic author battle*

**Simon/Jeanette**:"Go TS, go Michael, go Chassidy!"

**Simone/Joelle**:"Go TA, go Matthieu, go Cassinae!"

**Simon/Jeanette & Simone/Joelle**:*epic battle*

* * *

**223) If you don't have anything nice to say, say it in a different language.**

**Chassidy**:*yelling at Cassinae in Italian*

**Michael**:*yelling at Matthieu in German*

**Alvin/Brittany**:*yelling at each other in Spanish*

**Simon/Jeanette and Simone/Joelle**:*yelling at each other in French*

* * *

**224)Never let Simon or Jeanette watch Star Wars or Star Trek.**

**Eleanor**:"They will spend all week trying to invent the different weapons and may possibly blow the house up..."

*explosion*

**Simon**:"Okay nobody panic, just a slight miscalculation. All we need to do is follow the instructions. Jean where are they?"

**Jeanette**:"You had them!"

**Simon**:"No I didn't!"

**Jeanette**:"Yes you did!"

**Simon**:"No I didn't!"

**Jeanette**:"Yes you did!"

**Simon**:"No I didn't!"

**Jeanette**:"Yes you did!"

**Simon**:"DIDN'T!"

**Jeanette**:"DID!"

**Simon**:"DIDN'T!"

**Jeanette**:"DID!"

**Random Invention**:"Self-Destruct Sequence Activated."

**Jeanette**:"*ears drop*Our chances of survival are in the single digits now."

**Theodore**:"EVERYONE OUT OF THE MUNKIN HOUSE!"

* * *

**225)Never make fun of Jeanette's hidden love of playing minecraft.**

**Chassidy**:"You WILL get blasted into the wall by a very angry Simon, who you DO NOT want to face..."

* * *

**226)NEVER mess with Brittany's make up.**

**Alvin**:"You will wish you had died by the time she's done with you..."*shudder*

* * *

**227) NEVER underestimate Chassidy's fighting skills.**

**Jeanette**:"During her time in Asia she learned jujitsu, karate, and kung fu."

**Eleanor**:"She can sense trouble."

**Cassinae**:"Oh please, nobody is that good."

**Brittany**:"Alrighty then, prove it."

**Cassinae**:*sneaks up behind Chassidy ready to punch her*

**Chassidy**:"*grabs Cassinae's fist without turning around*Nice try."*flips Cassinae over her shoulder through the floor*

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Sorry this chapter took so long. School and all that, Also I want to say something, Writing these Chipmunks Guidelines are hard. Authors of these type of stories work countless hours to bring you these. Authors like Camo Hunter, Golden Quintet, KiBoy, and LianaSeville101 so support these stories, help the authors out by submitting rules. So anyway last chapter's answers."**

**Q1) Fav Chipmunk Song?**

**Q2) Fav Chipmunk movie(AATC, Squeakquel, Chipwrecked)?**

**Q3) CGI or Cartoon? **

**...**

**Pokemon Ranger-Trainer**

_**1) Either "You Spin Me Round" or "Livin' on a Prayer"**_

_**2) That's a tough one...**_

_**3) CGI. Definitely CGI.**_

**...**

**JMS135**

_**Question 1: SOS**_

_**Question 2: Chipwrecked**_

_**Question 3: CGI.**_

_**Simon loves Jeanette**_

**...**

**Alvinnascar5**

_**Question 1: I can't decide. I love every song!**_

_**Question 2: Chipwrecked!**_

_**Question 3: CGI Chipmunks/Chipettes, of course!**_

**...**

**Camo Hunter**

_**Question 1: Trouble**_

_**Question 2: It's a three way tie!**_

_**Question 3: CGI, all the way!**_

**...**

**EmilyAnayA19**

_**Question 1: Living on a prayer. Undeniable **_

_**Question 2: AATC: Chipwrecked**_

_**Question 3: CGI**_

**...**

**KiBoy**

_**Q 1: Bad Romance. It got me into AATC.**_

_**Q 2: Squeakquel and Chipwrecked tied up for 1st place.**_

_**Q 3: CGI.**_

_**...**_

_**Simon loves Jeanette**_

_**Q1) Get Munk'd**_

_**Q2) The Squeakquel**_

_**Q3) CARTOONS! xD xD xD**_

* * *

**The Littles:"Question 1:Who's your favorite Chipmunk and Chipette?"**

**The Lovecast:"Question 2:Which version of Witch Doctor is your favorite?"(A/N:There's like 8 versions)**

**The Alter-Egos:"Question 3:Which mixed couple do you like? Also which mixed couple do you hate?"**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Centurion, Ki, Lucas, Correy, Julia, Matt:"See ya later everybody!"**


	20. The Thing About OCs

**The Simonette254:"Hello people of Fanfiction. I decided I'm gonna start answering the questions I dish out every chapter. For the first one my fav Chipette is Jeanette and my fav Chipmunk is Theodore. Second I like Witch Doctor from the first one, Witch Doctor 2.0 and finally Witch Doctor from the Theodore and Juliet episode of AATC. Finally my fav mixed couple is Alvinette and the ones I hate are Brimon, Alvinor, and Simonor."**

**Alvin:"Okay so we'd like to thank Camo Hunter for 228-229, H.F. MunkMadness for 230-237, Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for 238-240, Simon Loves Jeanette for 241-244, and alvinnascar5 for 245-246."**

**Chassidy:"Well uhh... Britt you got anything to say?"**

**Brittany:"Uhh nope let's start the chapter Chass."**

* * *

**228)I don't need to say this, but I will anyway... don't say anything bad about Chris Benoit around Matt. It'll get ugly...**

**Alvin**:"The last guys who did*shudders*you don't even wanna know."

* * *

**229)If Makayla (or any Petrenko) talks to you in Russian, then you better be able to translate..**

**Makayla**:"Alvin, Как вы думаете, это платье сделать мои бедра выглядят большими?"

**Alvin**:"Uhh... yes?"

**Makayla**:"*red eyes*WHAT?!"

**Chassidy**:"Alvin you idiot she just asked did you think that her dress makes her hips look big? And you said yes."

**Alvin**:"Oh sh-"*attacked by Makayla*

* * *

**230)No hide and seek.**

**Centurion**:"It took me the WHOLE FREAKIN' DAY to find them."

* * *

**231)No mentioning the word "Rodent" around them.**

**Centurion**:"They get offended. Not that it has anything to do with me."

* * *

**232)Centurion is the king of monopoly.**

**Alvin**:"He has beaten Simon and Jeanette like, SEVEN TIMES."

**Centurion**:"What? I can't help that I am such a good business meerkat."

* * *

**234)No trampoline jumping.**

**Centurion**:"Even if it was HILAROUS, it wasn't funny when Alvin broke his arm."

* * *

**235)And, speaking of trampolines, the song "jump around" is banned.**

**Centurion**:"It fits the scene sure, but you don't want to be chased by 13 Chipmunks who's aim is to claw your face off.."

* * *

**236)Centurion is, and will forever be, banned from the lab.**

**Centurion**:"Thanks to Alvin, I LOST ALL MY FUR."

**Alvin**:"But it growed back."

**Centurion**:"Grrrrrrr."

* * *

**237)More alter-egos?**

**Centurion**:"My alter-ego, Frans, the German meerkat."

* * *

**238) Eleanor, Y U BREAK RULE 210?!**

*the house is swarming with rabbits*

**Simon**:"*being run over by rabbits* Help!"

**Jeanette**:"SIMON!"

**Theodore**:"What do we do?!"

**Brittany**:*hands Theodore a trumpet*

**Theodore**:*Blow taps in E-flat.*

* * *

**239)No Spiders!**

**Simon**:"No! No spiders! Just no!"

**Theodore**:"Not even the non-venomous kind?"

**Simon**:"Not even! Becoming Simone was not exactly painless, you know! Besides, I can't have my alter ego take my girl from me..."

**Jeanette**:"Aw, Simon, I wouldn't leave you for...well, technically, a suave you."

**Chassidy**:"Besides we don't need Simone and Simon/Simone."

**Alvin**:"Being responsible is disgusting! I may never recover! Just thinking about it gives me diarrhea..."

**Everyone else**:"EWW!"

* * *

**240)Potato**

**Alvin**:"Don't know why. Just...potato."

* * *

**241)Don't mess up Simon and Jeanette's homework.**

**Theodore**:"Just don't."

**Alvin/Brittany/Ki**:"Owwww...

**Simon/Jeanette**:*High paw in black crater that used to be the house*

* * *

**242)Don't use your powers to rebuild the house! Someone WILL get badly hurt sooner or later.**

**Simon**:"We need to get those bricks up on the roof."

**Alvin**:"On it!"

**Jeanette**:"NO NO WAIT, CHASSIDY'S ON THE..."

**Alvin**:*Ruby Riptides the bricks*

**Chassidy**:"*screams/falls off the roof*

**Jeanette**:"...Roof."

**Chassidy**:"ALLVIIIIN!"

* * *

**243)Alvin DON'T use Simon's or Jeanette's inventions when they're not around!**

**Eleanor**:"'Nuff said!"

* * *

**244)If Simon or Jeanette come up behind you and say:"Hey, do you remember that debt you owe me?"Start running.**

* * *

**245)Alvin is not allowed to sneak out of bed in the middle of the night and watch Jeff Dunham: Arguing With Myself. If he does, he will act/talk like all the characters, especially Walter, Peanut, and Jose Jalapeno On a Stick.**

**The Simonette254**:"Do I really need to explain?"

* * *

**246)Nicole is also not allowed to sneak out of bed to watch "Days Of Thunder". She will make racecar sounds and when she gets back to bed, she will say this in her sleep:**

**Nicole**:"He just slammed into me! No, he didn't slam you. He didn't bump you. He didn't nudge you. He rubbed you. And rubbin', son, is racin'."

**Everyone**:"NICOLE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

**247)The Chipettes Dad is a subject that should never be brought up.**

**The Simonette254**:"Chassidy goes absolutely insane when he is."

*loud crash*

**Chassidy**:"LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HIM! I WANNA SEE HIS BLOOD ON MY HANDS!"

**The Simonette254**:"WHO BROKE THE RULE?!"

**Ki**:"*crawling*I DIDN'T KNOW!"

**Chassidy**:"KI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**248)Nascar?**

*doorbell rings*

**Alvin**:"I'll get it!*opens door*/starts fanboying*OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD IT'S DALE EARNHARDT JR.!"

**Dale**:"*chuckles*Hey Alvin."

**Alvin**:"What are you doing here?"

**Dale**:"Me and the guys wanted to drop by."

**Harvick/Gordon/Johnson/Truex Jr./Logano**:"Hey Alvin."

**Alvin**:"GUYS COME HERE!"

**Brittany**:"What is it Alvin I-KEVIN HARVICK!"

**Simon/Michael**:"JEFF GORDON!"

**Theodore**:"JIMMIE JOHNSON!"

**Jeanette/Chassidy**:"MARTIN TRUEX JR!"

**Eleanor**:"JOEY LOGANO!"

**Jimmie**:"We also wanted to give you guys these."

**Drivers**:*hold out 8 personalized chipmunk-sized Nascar cars.*

**Chipmunks/Chipettes**:"AWESOME!"

**Joey**:"Your gear is in your cars."

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Well that's the end of the chapter. Now in some chapters I will have a special rule dedicated to a certain author. You will know who you are based on what the rule is about. Now for the last chapter's answers."**

**Q1:Fav munk and ette?**

**Q2:Fav version of Witch Doctor?**

**Q3:Fav/Hated Mixed couple?**

* * *

**xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx  
**

**1. Um.. if you mean your Oc's too then Chassidy and Michael plus Theodore/Eleanor**

**2. Ummm.. All of them lol :3**

**3. I like Alvin/Jeanette or Eleanor/Alvin I dislike Theodore/Brittany or Eleanor/Simon.. ughhh... -_-**

* * *

**Simon Loves Jeanette  
**

**1:Simon and Jeanette**

**2:Witch doctor 2.0**

**3:I hate all of them. please don't hate me for that though... **

* * *

**JMS135  
**

**Question 1. Simon and jeanette.**

**Question 2. all versions.**

**Question 3. I hate all mixed couples.**

* * *

**alvinnascar5  
**

**Question 1: Alvin and Brittany, of course! I love those two!**

**Question 2: The newest version.**

**Question 3: I'm not a fan of the mixed couples.**

* * *

**Pokemon Ranger-Trainer**

**1) Simon and Jeanette.**

**2) 8? I only know of two...my opinion would be insignificant and not 100% accurate if I only know two out of however many versions.**

**3) Alvin and Eleanor I would like because I always thought they would make a good brother and sister. I would not like Alvin with Jeanette because Alvin would probably always be like "Stop being taller than me!". I would also dislike Simon together with Brittany because in the end, Simon would be curled up in a corner, muttering, "No more shopping! No more shopping!"**

* * *

**KiBoy  
**

**Question #1: I have a hard time deciding... a lot of them are great in some way...**

**Question #2: Witch Doctor 2.0 of course! Love The Chipettes!**

**Question #3: Well, for the one I don't like... * evil smile * Retardassidy. For the one I like...Hell, there's a lot of them!**

* * *

**Camo Hunter  
**

**1: Alvin and Brittany are tied!**

**2: The one in the first movie.**

**3: I hate mixed couples, I despise them, I think I made myself clear...**

* * *

**EmilyAnaya19  
**

**1. Jeanette**

**2. The one they sing at the part in the first AATC.**

**3. I think I like Jeanette/Alvin but I really don't like Brittany and Theodore.**

* * *

**Michael:"Question 1:What was your favorite and least favorite part in the movie Chipwrecked?"**

**Theodore:"Question 2:If you could witness a chapter of WHW live, which would it be?"**

**Simon:"Finally Question 3:Which of the Chipmunks songs would you want to hear that had been modified to fit the Chipettes?"**

**Chassidy/Jeanette/Eleanor:"Bye Everyone, See ya next time!"**


	21. Evil Clones and I've Been Munked

**The Simonette254:"Hello peeps TS here with another awesome chapter sorry for the long wait. Now it's time for me to answer last weeks questions. Q1)I have many favorite parts in Chipwrecked. The mango fight, the dance battle, the Trouble scene too, also the ending. As for a least favorite part, it has to be when Zoe took Jeanette. But I laughed when she brought Jean up from the treasure because of how Jeanette's face looked filled with treasure. Q2) If I had to choose I'd say umm probably chapters 4-20. Q3) You'll find out later in the chapter."**

**Eleanor:"We wanna thank Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for rules 250-251 and 255, Camo Hunter for 252-253, and alvinnascar5 for 256-257."**

**Theodore:"Oh I almost forgot! The Simonette254 wanted me to tell you guys that she has a YouTube Channel under of course The Simonette254."**

**Chipmunks/Chipettes:"Enjoy the Chapter!"**

* * *

**249)Chassidy, Michael. Meet Chassidy and Michael.**

**Simon**:"Uhh TS, can we talk to you for a second?"

**The Simonette254**:"*pauses game*Sure guys, what's up?"

**Jeanette**:"Well me and Simon were working on an experiment and Chassidy and Michael were fighting again and uhh..."

**Simon**:"Don't get mad but they kinda got mixed up into it during their fight. And there was a slight problem."

**The Simonette254**:"How "slight" of a problem?"

**Jeanette**:"Well..."

**Cartoon Chassidy/Michael**:"Hi TS254!"

**The Simonette254**:"What the hell!?"

**Jeanette**:"We might've accidentally made cartoon clones of them."

**Michael/Chassidy**:"Hey guys, what's..."*sees their clones/screams*

**Cartoon Michael/Chassidy**:*screams also*

**Chassidy/Michael**:"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

**Cartoon Chassidy**:"I'm Chassidy Miller."

**Cartoon Michael**:"And I'm Michael Seville."

**CGI Chassidy**:"No _I'm_ Chassidy Miller."

**CGI Michael**:"And _I'm_ Michael Seville."

**Simon/Jeanette**:"You both are."

**CGI /Cartoon Chassidy/Michael**:"What!?"

**The Simonette254**:"During you little scuffle earlier, you two got into Si and Jean's experiment then poof there they are."

**CGI Michael/Chassidy**:*looks at their clones*

**Chassidy**:"My cartoon self looks like a human."

**Jeanette**:"Yeah The Chipettes all sorta did."

**Michael**:"At least yours don't look like an mixed-breed."

**Simon**:"We all looked like that."

* * *

**250)Alvin Does Not Take Criticism Well**

**Alvin**:*finishes painting a beautiful picture of Brittany*

**Brittany**:"Mm...my eyes aren't blue enough."

**Alvin**:"*has a nervous breakdown*Aw, you hate it!"*runs away*

**Brittany**:"I never said that..."

* * *

**251)Don't Let Eleanor Eat the Garbage. This goes for Theodore also.**

**Eleanor**:*chewing*

**Theodore**:"What is that, Ellie Belly?"

**Eleanor**:"A sneaker. *swallows* I think there's another one in here. Do you want it?"

**Theodore**:"Sure! Yes, please!"

**Everyone else**:"EWW! GROSS!"

**Simon**:"I doubt that's healthy."

* * *

**252)If it's steak night, Matt is the cook...**

**Chassidy**:"This is the best...steak...EVER!"

**Theodore**:"I'll say. Matt you got skills!"

**Matt**:"Thanks, I know."

* * *

**253)Don't touch Matt's root beer. Ki and Theo know this all too well.**

**Theodore**:"*rocking back and forth*The teeth..."

**Ki**:"*rocking back and forth also*The claws..."

**Theodore/Ki**:"Everywhere."*whimpers*

* * *

**254)We're The Chipettes?**

**Brittany**:"I'm sooo bored!"

**Jean/Ellie**:"Me too."

**Chassidy**:"Chipmunks song parody anyone?"

**Chipettes**:"YEAH!"

*15 minutes later*

**Alvin**:"Hey girls, what'cha working on?"

**Jeanette**:"We're finishing this song parody we wrote."

**Eleanor**:"You guys wanna hear it?"

**Chipmunks**:"Sure."

**Chipettes**:

do do do do do do (4)

**1st Verse**

**Brittany:**

C'mon now watch out!

**Chassidy**:

Watch out watch out 'cause here they come now.

**Brittany**:

Ain't seen us in while but, we're bringin'it back with style so get.

**Chassidy**:

So get set, get set to have some fun now.

**Brittany**:

We're bringin' da action and the satisfaction!

**Chorus**

**Jeanette/Eleanor:**

We're the Chipettes.

**Chassidy**:

Everybody say it now!

**Jeanette/Eleanor:**

C-H-I-P-E-T-T-E

We're the chipettes!

**Chassidy**:

Show'em how it's goin down!

**Jeanette/Eleanor:**

Hang with us and you will be set!

**Chipettes:**

do do do do do do (4)

**2nd Verse**

**Chassidy:**

Everybody rock out!

**Brittany:**

Rock out rock out, we're here to party!

**Chassidy:**

When ya got the ettes with ya it's faster, louder, bigger so get...

**Brittany:**

So get loud, get loud let's get it started.

**Chassidy:**

If ya came b/c you love the ettes then everybody let me see ya jump c'mon!

**Chorus 2**

**Chipettes:**

We're The Chipettes!

**Chassidy:**

Everybody say it now!

**Chipettes:**

Coming on stronger than ever before. We 're The Chipettes!

**Chassidy:**

Show'em how it's goin down!

**Chipettes:**

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor!

do do do do do do (4)

(hey!) We're a band of sisters, loyal as can be. Together we'll be happy singing harmonies. When we know you're listening, full of excitement! The higher our voices get the happier the ette! (yeah c'mon!)

**Chassidy:**

(Guitar Solo)

**Chipettes:**

We're The Chipettes!

**Brittany:**

Everybody say it now!

**Chipettes:**

Coming on stronger than ever before. We're The Chipettes!

**Brittany:**

Show'em how it's goin down!

**Chipettes:**

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor!

do do do do do do(4)

(watch out cause here we come!(repeat )

* * *

**Chipettes**:"Well?"

**Chipmunks**:"That was awesome!"

**Jeanette**:"Really?!"

**Simon**:"Yeah you girls sounded great."

**Eleanor**:"Thanks guys!"

* * *

**255)West Eastman Gets a New Fire Alarm**

**Dr. Rubin**:"(over the P.A.) Attention, students, we are now going to test our new fire alarm. This is not a drill nor a real emergency."

*fire alarm goes off*

**Theodore**:"This alarm reminds me of a water park."

**Cheyenne**:"Where did Dr. Rubin get this thing?"

**Jeanette**:"I don't know."

**Alvin**:"WAVE POOL!"*=D*

* * *

**256)If everyone starts arguing about who's favorite driver will win an upcoming race, it would be very wise to LEAVE THE ROOM.**

**The Simonette254**:"Khe khe khe. I didn't tell the alter-egos."

**Alter-egos**:"*comes flying out the house*WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

**The Simonette254**:"*laughs*CAUSE I'M EVIL THAT'S WHY!"

* * *

**257)Don't let The Chipmunks and The Chipettes watch too much Tom and Jerry. **

**Dave**:"Better get some earplugs, a phone to call the vet, and it would also be very very wise to GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

**Brittany**:*sees a Kit-Kat on a plate*

**Alvin**:*Standing in the shadows with a mallet. Hits Britt when she picks up the Kit-Kat*

**Chassidy**:*Gives Alvin a present and runs*

**Alvin**:*Opens present and blows up*

**Michael**:*Ties a string to Chassidy's tail which is connected to the ceiling fan*

**Jeanette**:*lights Mike's tail on fire*

**Simon**:*Makes a Piranha-Bot chase Jeanette*

**Eleanor**:*Puts fire ants down Simon's hoodie*

**Theodore**:*Gives Eleanor a lemonade with ghost chilli pepper juice in it*

**The Simonette254**:"*eating cheeseballs*This is better than Tom & Jerry ain't it guys."

**Chipmunks Guidelines Club**:"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**258)Xion is banned from the Seville/Miller/Hanson household. PROHIBITED, NOT ALLOWED you hear me?!**

**The Simonette254**:"I came to find out that he has a thing for nerdy Chipettes cause they're supposedly easier to munknap."

**Chassidy/Jeanette**:"HE DOES?!"

**Xion**:"Maybe maybe not."*smiles at the girls*

**Chassidy/Jeanette**:*hides...I'M NOT TELLING YOU XION!*

* * *

**259)Clones are evil!**

**The Simonette254**:"*dodges a bullet*WHAT THE HELL?!"

**The Simonette254.1**:"Damn I can't believe I missed."*runs away*

**Chassidy/Cassinae**:"TS, MIKE AND MATT HAVE BEEN MUNKNAPPED!"

**The Simonette254**:"By who!"

**Chassidy/Cassinae**:"CHASSY.1 AND CASSIE.1!"

**The Simonette254**:"*tosses them a rifle*Well it looks like we're going clone-hunting today girls."

* * *

**260)Don't call Chassidy "cutie".**

**Chassidy**:"Too many bad memories."*whimpers*

**Michael/Chipettes**:*hugs Chassidy*

* * *

**261)The munks and ettes must be monitored when they go on deviantart.**

**The Simonette254**:"There are strange and scary stuff on deviantart. A couple of munks and ettes found out the hard way."

**Chassidy/Correy/Michael/Ki**:*shudders*

* * *

**262)Saw anything is banned!**

**Theodore**:"Those movies gave us nightmares!"

**Alvin**:"It even had me screaming in terror!"

* * *

**263)The munks and ettes cannot eat Sugar Babies or Sugar Daddies.**

**The Simonette254**:"They're good don't get me wrong, but for a human they're hell on the teeth, so can you imagine being a Chipmunk."

**Chassidy**:"Your mouth will be glued shut with caramel."

* * *

**264)I've Been Munked!**

**The Simonette254**:"Michassidy, Simonette, get in here!"

**Chassidy**:"Why did you call..."

**The Simonette254**:"Care to explain why I woke up with fur and a freakin tail?!"

**Simon/Jeanette/Michael/Chassidy**:"It worked!"

**The Simonette254**:"Yeah it worked now why am I like this!?"

**Simon**:"We wanted to test how a human could adapt to the chipmunk/chipette lifestyle."

**Jeanette**:"But don't worry TS, you're not the only one we munked."

**The Simonette254**:"What?! Who else did you do?"

**KiBoy/EmilyAnayA19/Camo Hunter**:"Hey TS."

**The Simonette254**:"What the hell?"

**Jeanette**:"Now the effects are only temporary so you guys should be back in your human forms in about two chapters."

**The Simonette254**:"Two chapters!? But chapter 23 is the next special chapter!"

**Simon**:"Don't worry TS, you can still go about your day as normal."

**Michael**:"Now the factor of "animal magnetism" does apply to you now, but I expect no funny business."

**Chassidy**:"We're talking to you KiBoy, Camo Hunter!"

**KiBoy**:"Why do you automatically expect us?"

**All**:"Family Dramas."**(A/N:Read this story by KiBoy if you haven't, it's funny as hell.)**

**The Simonette254**:"There is an advantage to being like this."

**Chassidy**:"What's that?"

**The Simonette254**:"I'm in the perfect form TO KILL YOU!"

**Chassidy**:*screams and runs from TS254*

**The Simonette254**:"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Let's jump into the last chapters answers."**

**JMS135****:**

_**Question 1: favorite: food fight. least favorite: Zoe kidnapping Jeanette and Simone appearing in the film ( no offence Simone ).**_

_**Question 2: chapter 16.**_

_**Question 3: Don't really know**_

* * *

**Alvinnascar5****:**

_**1. My favorite part was the mango fight. I had no least favorite parts.**_

_**2. Chapter 20! :)**_

_**3. Don't really know.**_

* * *

**KiBoy****:**

_**Question 1: I like the Alvitanny moments... Least favorite moments for me? Hmmm... None?**_

_**Question 2: All? * Grins. ***_

_**Question 3: No idea... I'll pick a random one: Get munk'd... ( Get ett'd? )**_

* * *

**xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx****:**

_**Q1: Okay I LOVED that movie SO much but I got to say this...All the parts with Ian in it.. He really did ruined the fun in EVERY fucking part he did.. I mean what man gets stuck on a island in a chicken suit? -_-**_

_**Q2: Lol don't make me choose.. Chapter 18 I guess..:p**_

_**Q3: This is a hard one.. lol :p**_

* * *

**Camo Hunter****:**

_**1: Put it this way, I don't have a least favorite part...**_

_**2: Hard to choose... I'd watch the whole damn thing if I could...**_

_**3:Hard to choose again...**_

* * *

**Luc:"We know how you guys hate mixed couples most of you anyway so let's flip the script a bit. Question 1:Which OCs do you think would make the best mixed couple; Which OCs would make the worst mixed couple?"**

**Julia:"Question 2:How would you guys react if all of you FanFiction authors were to meet each other in person?"**

**Centurion:"Question 3:Was there an author who inspired you to become a FanFiction author or inspired you to write a certain story of yours? If so who are they?"**

**Cheyenne/The Littles/Matt/The Alter-Egos:"Sayonara FanFiction!"**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Simonette254:"Hello and welcome back to What Happens When. Now is the time for me to answer last chapters questions. Q1)As for my choice for the best mixed OC couple I chose Lucas and Cassinae. Don't ask me why cause I really don't know. As for the worst, a lot of people say that this would be the best mixed couples, but I think they'd be the worse. My choice for the worst mix couple is... Ki and Chassidy. Again I don't know why. Q2)What I think? It would be awesome to meet some FanFiction authors! There's a lot of you I would like to meet. Q3)Well I was inspired to write What Happens When by KiBoy, Golden Quintet, and ice around the moon. My other story, The Two Sides of Jeanette Miller was inspired by the story The Vengeful Mind by The Energizer.**

**Matthieu:"We'd like to thank Alvinnascar5 for rules 265-267, JMS135 for rule 268."**

**Simone:"Also Simon loves Jeanette for rules 269-275, KiBoy for rule 276, and H.F. MunkMadness for 277-280."**

**The Alvittany528:"We also wanna introduce an OC created by and given permission to use by ice around the moon. Please welcome Padamay Seville!"**

**Padamay:"I'm baack FanFiction!"**

**Cassinae/Joelle:"Enjoy ze chapter!"**

* * *

**(More Nascar news from alvinnascar5:**

**NASCAR Race Hub host and NASCAR on FOX pit reporter, Steve Byrnes, has cancer. He is currently taking a medical leave of absence. He has completed 8 out of 35 radiation treatments and 1 out of 3 mega-doses of chemo. Please keep him and his family in your prayers. Let's pray for a successful recovery for Steve Byrnes.)**

* * *

**265)Don't let the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Tom and Nicole watch too much Star Wars either.**

**The Simonette254**:"Things will not end well."

* * *

**266)Alvin shouldn't help Mike Joy, Larry McReynolds, and Darrell Waltrip with calling the races for NASCAR**

**Brittany**:"He gets really annoying cause after awhile, he started talking like that all...the...time."

* * *

**267)What happens when everyone's favorite NASCAR driver showed up in scary costumes on Halloween night while everyone was in the house (which should be decorated to look haunted when the lights are out), scare all the chipmunks to get everyone in the Halloween spirit?**

**Alvin**:"You wanna know what happens?"

**Brittany**:"We have a Halloween PARTY!"

**Tom**:"A Halloween party with all our favorite Nascar drivers was a great idea."

**Nicole**:"From Tom's favorite Kasey Kahne to my favorite Nascar driver Kyle Busch!"

* * *

**268)If you find Alvin with rabies in his mouth START RUNNING OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!**

**JMS135**:*walking in the park with chocolate in his hand, see's Alvin near the river*Hey Alvin, how's it going? What's that in your mouth."

**Alvin**:*giggling uncontrollably looking at JMS135*

**JMS135**:"Why are you giggling like that, is that rabies in your mouth."

**Brittany**:"Yeah that's rabies."

**JMS135**:"Holy $#!+! How did he get like this?"

**Jeanette**:"We were play tag and Michael was it and he chasing Alvin. That's when Alvin hit his head really hard and that is what caused him to turn into a nut case."

**Simon**:"It's a good thing I made a cure for him becoming like that, so all I have to do is inject him with it."

**JMS135**:"It won't be that hard. I bet once you put needle in him, Alvin will scream so loud the glass window will shatter, I would get ear muffs if I were you eh."

**ALL**:*backs away slowly*

**JMS135**:"What?"

**ALL**:*they back away more, Brittany fainted, Eleanor catches her*

**JMS135**:"He's right behind me isn't he?"

**ALL**:*nods*

**JMS135**:*turns around finds Alvin behind him and run as fast as possible, with everyone on his trail*

**Alvin**:"I'm gonna get ya!"*giggles uncontrollably creepy and follows them*

* * *

**269)Never, and I mean NEVER tell Theodore a big secret.**

**Eleanor**:He can keep small ones, but not large."

* * *

**270)Don't play Taylor Swift's music around the boys.**

**The Simonette254**:"The girls except me and Chassidy love her music, but the guys..."

* * *

**271)Don't take a bad picture of Brittany and post it on facebook.**

**Brittany**:"ALVINNNN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

**Eleanor**:"Just follow the Brittany evacuation plan everyone!"

* * *

**272)Brittany... don't become a supervillain...**

**Chassidy**:"You know Simon and Jeanette can take your powers away for a short period of time."

* * *

**273)Simon and Jeanette can take away superpowers?!**

**Simon**:"Only Alvin's and Brittany's. They are too dangerous when they're mad at each other...or us."*winces*

* * *

**274)Do not. I repeat DO NOT let Theodore or Eleanor have a super large milkshake.**

**Toby**:"Theodore bounces on the couch while singing at the top of his lungs:"Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me?"

**Padamay**:"While Eleanor rummaged through Simon's and Jeanette's inventions, finds a molecular level shape shifting device and holds it up saying:"I'm the Queen of the world!"

* * *

**275)Eleanor! Put the shape shifter down!**

**Simon/Jeanette**:*run to the lab, and find Eleanor with the device*

**Eleanor**:*zaps them with it*

* * *

**276)Don't munk FanFiction authors. Weird and crazy things will happen.**

**Geniuses**:"Actually..."

**The Simonette254**:"You didn't."

**H.F. MunkMadness/Golden Quintet/Pokemon Ranger-Trainer/Alvinnascar5**:"Yep they munked us too."

* * *

**277)Do not challenge Dave in an arm wrestling contest.**

**Centurion**:" He may not look like it, but he can break an arm."

* * *

**278)Do not order Chinese food on take out.**

**Toby**:"Last time we did, half of them got sent to the vet."

**Centurion**:" You said it was home made."*:(*

**Alvin**:" By aunt Jackie."*:(*

**Ki**:"What's with the sad faces?"

* * *

**279)No asking why Centurion where's contact.**

**Centurion**:" That's classified"

* * *

**280)No. More. HULAHOOPS!**

**Centurion**:" Please, no more."

* * *

**281)Girls, stay away from the boys if Ki takes them on a guys night out.**

**The Simonette254**:"They are most likely to get drunk, they have no control over what they're saying, and if you're not careful, things might happen."

**Boys**:"*slurred*We're baaack!"

**Girls**:"...Hey."

**Chipmunks**:"Well hellooo ladies."*kisses The Chipettes paws*

**Chipettes**:*giggles*

**Chipmunks**:*gives them "that" look*

**Chipettes**:*blushes at the thought*

**The Simonette254**:"KiBoy, GQ, EA, help me get these four."

**KiBoy/Golden Quintet/EmilyAnayA19**:"*salutes*On it!"*helps TS drag The Chipettes away*

**Chipettes**:"Bye guys, better luck next time...NOT!"*laughing*

**Correy**:"You planned that didn't you?"

**Ki**:"*kisses Correy*You know me so well."

* * *

**282)The Guys have learned their lesson**

**Chipmunks**:*groans in pain*

**Chassidy**:"That's what happens when you decide to drink fellas."

**Michael**:"My god the pain so horrible."

**Jeanette**:"Well put the ice pack back on your head Michael."

**Simon**:"How could I do something so stupid?"

**Brittany**:"Even smart people do stupid things Simon."

**Alvin**:"I'm never drinking again."

**Eleanor**:"Well that's good to hear. We like to stay and chat, but it's time for us to go."

**Theodore**:"Where are you girls going?"

**Correy**:"I'm taking The Chipettes on a 'Girls Night Out' only we're gonna be smart, and not drink."

***The Next Day***

**The Chipettes**:"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

**The Chipmunks**:"Where did you go?"

**Chassidy**:"No place special just Walt Disney Land in Hawaii!"

**Brittany**:"You're the most awesome partier ever Correy!"

**Correy**:"Thanks girls!"

* * *

**283)NO SHAPE-SHIFTING MUNKS!**

**Ki**:"*comes running in*You gotta help me, she's after me!"

**The Simonette254**:"Ruby?"

**KiBoy**:"Julia?"

**EmilyAnayA19**:"Amy?"

**Ki**:"DIAMOND!"

**TS254/KiBoy/EA19**:"DIAMOND!?"

**The Simonette254**:"But she's an angel, a cupid."

**Ki**:"Not no more, she got turned into a demon!"

**Diamond**:"COME BACK HERE!"

**Ki**:"UH-OH, Ki out!"*guns it*

**Ruby**:"*wipes away a fake tear*Such a fast learner. I'm so proud."

**TS254/KiBoy/EA19**:*sweatdrop*

* * *

**284)WWE Awesomeness**

**Michael Cole**:"*on tv*Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to Monday Night Raw! Michael Cole here along with JBL and Jerry"The King"Lawler."

**Jeanette**:"I hope we get to see Roman Reins!"

**Brittany**:"Me too, that man is gorgeous!"

**Simon**:"I wanna see that Kaitlyn."

**Alvin**:"That's one tough hot chick man."

*doorbell rings*

**Chipmunks/Chipettes**:"I'LL GET IT!"*opens door*

**Roman Reins**:"Sup?"

**Brittany/Jeanette**:"It's it's Roman Reins."*faints*

**Kaitlyn**:"Hey fellas."

**Alvin/Simon**:"Oh my god it's Kaitlyn."*passes out*

**Chassidy**:"So what are you two doing here?"

**Roman**:"Well it turns out that the McMahon Family are huge Chipmunks and Chipettes fans."

**Michael**:"The McMahons are fans of us."

**Kaitlyn**:"Yeah and he sent us here to see if you guys wanted to be part time WWE Superstars and Divas."

**Theodore/Eleanor**:"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

**Roman**:"Yeah so how about it?"

**Chassidy**:"We'll have to take it up with Dave, but I think he'll be fine with it."

**Kaitlyn**:"Great! We hope to see you guys in the ring."

**Michael**:"We're going to the WWE!"

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Finally the end of the chapter, now for the answers the last chapter's questions."**

**Q1)Best/Worst OC couple?**

**Q2)Your thoughts on meeting other FF authors? **

**Q3)Inspired by an FF author?**

* * *

**Simon loves Jeanette**

_**Q1: I shan't say, because they would kill me!**_

_**Q2:That would be so awesome! I wish that that would happen! I would run up to my favorite authors and ask for their autograph! Haha...Just kidding...maybe...**_

_**Q3: Um... not really..no. I've always written stories, but I just recently put some online.**_

* * *

**Alvinnascar5**

_**Question 1: I think Ki and Chassidy is the best. Worst: I have no idea.**_

_**Question 2: I would be so thrilled!**_

_**Question 3: Awesomo3000. His story "Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash", gave me the idea for "Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest".**_

* * *

**JMS135**

_**(1.) won't be answering that question.**_

_**(2.) it would be great meeting people.**_

_**(3.) no.**_

* * *

**Camo Hunter**

_**Question 1: If it can be your own, Matt and Makayla, but if not Ki and**_

_**Chassidy would be best. For worse, Centurion and Chassidy.**_

_**Question 2: It depends on the author. Some I would love to meet in person, but**_

_**others I would have a major beef with.**_

_**Question 3: Pokemon Ranger-Trainer inspired me to become a writer.**_

* * *

**KiBoy**

_**Question 1: Well... My favorite mixed couple would be... Kitanny :D ( Ki: DAMN**_

_**YOU! ) And the least favorite... Hmmm... Let's say... I don't know. :(**_

_**Question 2: I already met with MunkyRob and Lulu308 in person, but if EVERYONE would be there... I would expect a huge new story! :D**_

_**Question 3: That's a hard one... Personally I was inspired to write FanFiction**_

_**after reading through some fandoms ( Pokemon, Hamtaro, of course AATC and MANY others)**_

* * *

**H.F. Munkmadness**

_**1)Uuum I don't have a best, but my worst would be Ki x Julia.**_

_**2) If I could meet all the authors in real life, that would be awesome.**_

_**3) The author whom inspired me to write Fan Fic's is the author who story I**_

_**read first on FF, vampirelordes.**_

* * *

**The Simonette254:"There's no questions this week and you know what that means,*fanfare*The next chapter is a special chapter!"**

**Padamay:"That's right chapter 23 is the second special chapter. You're probably wondering what's the theme of this chapter. Well the theme is..."*drum roll***

**Chassidy/Michael:"TWITTER FRENZY!"**

**The Simonette254:"So if you send rules in, you can add hashtags and whatever else they have on there. I have no idea that's where you help me."**

**The Alvittany528:"Also if you're part of the rules you send in, then create a Twitter name so everybody knows which author you are."**

**All OCs/Chipmunks/Chipettes:"Bye everyone and we'll see you next time on What Happens When:The Twitter Chapter!"**


	23. Special Chapter 2:Twitter Frenzy

**The Simonette254:"Welcome everybody to Special Chapter 2:Twitter Frenzy! Rated T+ for coarse language."**

**Chassidy:"We wanna thank Soccer. Freak.67 for rule 285, Camo Hunter for rules 286-287, KiBoy for rule 288, alvinnascar5 for 289-290, and Simon loves Jeanette for the idea of rule 297 and for rule 305."**

**Lucas/Ki/Correy:"Let's get this Twitter fest started!"**

* * *

**285)Don't let Julia drink Cherry Coke and then give her a twitter account.**

**Soccer. Freak.67:"**She was up for a month... acting crazy on twitter... AND STILL IS!"

**TheJumster67:"**#IluvCC #IluvLuc #IluvCC #IluvLuc #IluvCC!"

**TheSmartOne":"**That's all she did for a month?"

**AlvinAwesomeness:"**No shape shifting woo!"

**TheJumster67:"**#I kill...#near me."

**TheSmartOne**:"#Run!"

**TheJumster67**:"#lol"

* * *

**286)Don't call Makayla "missy".**

**CamoHunter**:"TERRIBLE things happen."

* * *

**287)If Makayla has one of her 'good' days, RUN! Especially if you're Ki...**

**HailTheDemigodKi****:**"I'm way ahead of you CamoHunter!" #SAVE MEEE!

* * *

**288)Now I should've mention this earlier but NO DRINKING!**

**DemonicalDirector**:"Dammit Ki! I told you no more drinking!"

**HailTheDemigodKi****:**"YOU ARE DRINKING ALL THE TIME WHEN YOU ARE DIRECTING HTLWTS!"

**DemonicalDirector**:"So? I can. You can't."

**HailTheDemigodKi****:**"I hate you."

* * *

**289)Don't let Alvin and Tom watch too much "COPS" and "COPS Reloaded".**

**KaseyKahneFan**:"We gotta a call from the neighbors saying they saw you breaking in."

**AlvinAwesomeness**:"I was getting my stuff back, that my girlfriend refuses to give back!"

**KaseyKahneFan**:"It doesn't matter sir,*handcuffs Alvin*but I'm gonna have to arrest you for B&E."

* * *

**290)Don't let Theodore watch any Halloween movies by himself. Alvin WILL scare him when he gets a chance to. Nicole and Eleanor will be ready to retaliate. Especially Nicole.**

**TheFoodLover**:*comes in crying*

**TheCuddlyOne**:"What's wrong Teddy?"

**TheFoodLover**:"Alvin keeps acting like the Jungle Monster."

**KyleBuschFan4Life**:"Well Eleanor it's time for us to go to war."

**TheCuddlyOne**:"Yeah!" #Annihilate AlvinAwesomeness

* * *

**291) Anything past Season 13 of Pokemon is banned.**

**TS254**:"I mean I like Pokemon but after season 13, it started to suck. But don't tell KiBoy and Pokemon Ranger-Trainer I said that."

**DemonicalDirector/PRanger-Trainer**:"We heard you." #TimeToKill TS254

**TS254**:"Oh Shit!" #SomebodyHelpMe!

* * *

**292) No hacking Twitter accounts!**

**ChassMarie**:" #IluvMikeSeville! #IluvMikeSeville!

**ChassMarie**:"I didn't say that!"

**ChassMarie**:"Yes you did."

**ChassMarie**:"CASSINAE GET THE FUCK OFF MY ACCOUNT!" #IWILLANNIHILATEYOU!

**Cassie4Life**:"You're no fun Chassidy." #Killjoy

**TS254**:"We're a violent bunch aren't we?" #ReasonsToVerifyTS254

**TA528**:"Uhh wasn't you just killed in the last rule?" #Confused

* * *

**293)No Twitter Battles**

**TS254:**"They last for hours."

**AlvinAwesomeness/ThePrettyOne**:*Twitter battling*

**Chipmunks/Chipettes/TS254**:* #le sigh*

* * *

**294)Don't flirt on Twitter either.**

**TheSmartOne/TheSmartGirl**:"We can see what you're saying!"

**CupcakeQueen**:"Yeah Alvittany!"

**AlvinAwesomeness/ThePrettyOne**:"SHUT UP CORREY!"

**ChassMarie**:"Besides you and HailTheDemigodKi do it too."

**HailTheDemigodKi**:"SHUT UP ChassMarie!" #IKillGirlsToo

**ChassMarie**:"Ha! Whatever HailTheDemigodKi!" #YouWouldn'tDare

* * *

**295)On the subject #Retardassidy...**

**ChassMarie**:"No! You're never to speak of it again!"

**TS254**:"What shouldn't they know?"

**ChassMarie**:"No! That was a very traumatic situation I was in. And TS254 if you speak of it again, I will rip out your tongue and make you choke to death on it!"

**TS254**:"But if you kill me ChassMarie, who will write you?"

**ChassMarie**:"#I. DON'T. CARE!"

* * *

**296) GoldenQuintet can sense FanFiction hackers**

**DemonicalDirector**:"YOU'RE ENDING #WHW!"

**TS254**:"No what makes you say that?"

**EA19**:"Your last tweet stated it!"

**TS254**:"*reading tweet*I'm tweeting to inform you that after this chapter I'm ended #WHW! I didn't tweet this. GoldenQuintet do you know who did?"

**GoldenQuintet**:"My senses tell me The Alvittany528."

**TS254**:"ALVITTANY!" #I'mGoingToFuckinKillYou!

**TA528**:" #GetHerOff! #GetHerOff! #GetHerOff!"

* * *

**297) Jeanette I'm warning you, don't do this...**

**ChassMarie/MikeSeville**:*talking*

**TheSmartGirl**:"There you see him, sitting there across the way. He don't got a lot to say, but there's something about him. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the boy."

**TS254**:"I'm telling you Jeanette, this isn't a good idea."

**TheSmartGirl**:"Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do."

**TS254**:"I would you stop if I were you."

**TheSmartGirl**:"Possible he want you too. There is one way to ask him. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the boy."

**TS254**:"This is not gonna end well."

**TheSmartGirl**:"Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh, my! Look like the girl too shy, she ain't gonna kiss the boy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad she gonna miss the boy."

**ChassMarie**:"JEANETTE!" *chases Jeanette with Amethyst Mystery* #PrepareToDie!

**TS254**:"Told her so."

**MikeSeville**:#Confused

* * *

**298)THEY'RE BAAACK!**

**ChassMarie.1**:"Hey MikeySeville."

**MikeSeville**:"That's not my name also, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

**Cassie4Life.1**:"Oh MattySeville."

**MattSeville**:"Don't call me that. And, YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME TOO!"

**ChassMarie.1/Cassie4Life.1**:"Why?"

**MikeSeville/MattSeville**:"#YouScareTheShitOuttaMe!"

**TS254**:"*shot in the arm*AHH SON OF A BITCH!"

**TS254.1**:"I was aiming for her head but I'll take the arm shot."

**ChassMarie/Cassie4Life/TS254**:"LET'S GET'EM!" #We'reGoingCloneKilling

* * *

**299)No Becoming Evil Scientists!**

**ChassMarie**:"Really guys? Really!?

**TheSmartOne/TheSmartGirl**:"Now for the thunder!"

***thunder crashes/Monsters rise***

**TheSmartOne/TheSmartGirl**:"THEY'RE ALIVE!"

**Franken- Alvittany**:*arguing*

**TheSmartOne/TheSmartGirl**:"They're so annoying!"

***30 minutes later***

**Franken- Alvittany**:*making out*

**TheSmartOne/TheSmartGirl**:"*cringes*Okay EWWW!"

* * *

**[TS254:"*epic victory dance*WOOHOO 300 RULES!"]**

**300)I Give Up...**

**TS254**:" Michassidy, Simonette come here a minute."

**ChassMarie**:"Yes TS254, what is it?"

**TS254**:"*sighs*Why did you do it?"

**TheSmartGirl**:"Do what exactly?"

**xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx/Simon loves Jeanette**:*walks out*

**TS254**:"Why did you munk these two?"

**MikeSeville**:"It was requested."

**TS254**:"*grabs bridge of nose*You've munked almost every author that has reviewed this story."

**TheSmartOne**:"Is that a bad thing?"

**TS254**:"Only disadvantages to this is, one the animal magnetism, and two we inherit some traits from you guys."

**DemonicalDirector**:*runs by and steals TS254's glasses off her face*

**TS254**:"HEY!"

* * *

**301)The Chase Continues...**

**TS254**:"*chasing DemonicalDirector*GET BACK HERE WITH MY GLASSES!"

**DemonicalDirector**:"NEVER!" #Evil Laugh

**ChassMarie**:"*chuckles*This is funny."

**HailTheDemigodKi**:"You better run faster DemonicalDirector. If TS254 catches you, you're a dead munk."

**DemonicalDirector**:"*hops on dresser*Come and get me TS!"

**TS254**:*growls at DemonicalDirector/lunges at him and almost flies out the window*

**Cassie4Life**:"Do you think she'll catch him Lucas?"

**LucTheMasterSwordsmunk**:"I have no idea."

**DemonicalDirector**:*ducks under piano*

**TS254**:*crashes into the piano*

**ChassMarie**:"TS! Are you okay!?"

**TS254**:*little birdies circling head*

**MikeSeville**:"I think she's unconscious."

**DemonicalDirector**:"I fucked up didn't I?"

**All**:"Uh yeah!" #DudeYou'reFuckinScrewed

* * *

**302)TS is pissed, Run for your lives!**

**DemonicalDirector**:*spazzing out*

**HailTheDemigodKi**:"*smacks DemonicalDirector*Dude chill she can't be that mad at ya."

**ChassMarie**:"I dunno I mean I'm just like her."

**TheFoodLover/TheCuddlyOne**:"Yeah dude, you're fucked."

**TS254**:" DemonicalDirector!"

**DemonicalDirector**:*jumps behind HailTheDemigodKi*

**TS254**:"Relax I'm not gonna hurt. But I do have someone for you to meet."

**DemonTS254**:"Hello DemonicalDirector."

**TS254**:"This is Demon The Simonette254, otherwise known as Ruby's prodigy. And Ruby has taught her everything she knows*evil smile*If you catch my drift."

**TheFoodLover**:"You might wanna run dude."

**DemonicalDirector**:*runs away at 1000x speed*

**DemonTS254**:*goes after him*

**TS254**:"I'm so evil."

* * *

**303)If you sing a song by a certain artist, expect to get focus punched by certain people. **

**Brittney Spears**-ThePrettyOne

**Justin Bieber**-Everyone

**Nikki Minaj**-TS254/TheSmartGirl/ChassMarie

**Taylor Swift**-TS254/ChassMarie

* * *

**304)Don't spell or say Chassidy's name as Cassidy. She'll tear you limb from limb.**

**TS254**:"I know how she feels."

**ChassMarie**:"You do?"

**TS254**:"Yeah, people either spell it wrong, are missing letters, or add letters that don't even belong there."

* * *

**305)#Ty's foot **

**TheSmartGirl:**"*walks by the computer and sees TheSmartOne on it watching a video.*Is that Skydoesminecraft? Cool! I want to watch!"

**TheSmartOne**:"*(sadly)sniff*Deadlox broke his foot..."

**TheSmartGirl**:"#Ty's foot."

**TheSmartOne/TheSmartGirl:***both shed a tear and turn back to the computer.*

**AlvinAwesomeness**:"It's a nerd trap!"

**ThePrettyOne**:"I need to keep ChassMarie and MikeSeville away from here!"*runs off*

**TheSmartOne/TheSmartGirl:**"*turn around and face AlvinAwesomeness*"Never insult members of the Sky army and Dead army! Diiiie!"

**AlvinAwesomeness**:"Wha? Oof!*Gets blasted through the wall, through the next building, and into a cement wall.*...owww."

* * *

**The Simonette254**:"Yay I finished the chapter of course with help from you authors that sent rules in!"

**The Alvittany528**:"You were a real speed-demon with this chapter huh?"

**Theodore**:"Well she did get it done 3 weeks faster than the first one."

**Eleanor**:"Teddy does have have a point there TA."

**Simon**:"Well I'm just glad to be outta Twitter format."

**Jeanette**:"Same here."

**Michael**:"I know after this chapter, none of us will be on Twitter for a while."

**Chassidy**:"Ain't that for sure."

**Alvin**:"Hey are there any questions for this chapter?"

**Brittany**:"I don't think so."

**Ki**:"So we're done then?"

**Correy**:"Pretty much yeah."

**The Alter-Egos**:"So from us the Alter-Egos..."

**The Littles**:"The Littles..."

**Chipmunks and Company**:"Chipmunks and Company..."

**The Simonette254**:"And me The Simonette254, we say goodnight/good morning/good afternoon to you all. And we'll see you in the next chapter of What Happens When."


End file.
